Can we still be together?
by Livin on the EDGE
Summary: /Chapter 21's up\\Sequel to Ashleigh's Story. 4 Years later, things happen that will take a toll on everyone...Can they all stand the test of time and keep their relationships together?
1. December 2002

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but Bailey, Savannah, Ashleigh, Emma, and Erik. They are the only OC's that I own. On the other hand WWE owns the Wrestlers. And Vince owns the WWE. So Adam, John and Jeff doesn't belong to me.**

**A/N: This is a sequel to Ashleigh's Story.**

**A/N: I am going to be adding some real events in here. I've got to get them done almost right so with that and the research that I'm doing it might take a while to post almost everyday. But i will try my best to post at least once a week. If i get something wrong please correct me and i could use some help with each event. The whole Matt/Amy/Adam thing is going to happen and the same goes for Jeff being released from the WWE. He will go to TNA but i might just touch on that. It just all depends on my information and reasearch that i get. John's injurys might be placed in here just to follow along with the whole real events. By the way i know that John didn't legally start training until 2000. and i also know that he didn't sign a contract with WWE until 2001. But as it went for the background I.E the first story, i had to get Bailey and John together somehow. And as it goes, this is a Fanfiction or should i say a Fantasy that is being played out in my head. **

**Summery: This is what happens 4 years down the road, After the marriage between Jeff and Ashleigh and Bailey and John. Everything seems to be fine for those 4 years but what happens when somebody tries to mess up the whole family? Follow along as the eight people try to keep everything together. Battling against ex-lovers and trying to keep their families together. There will be some fueds and some hurt along the way. **

* * *

**--December, 2002--4 Years Later--**

"Bailey, I'm worried about Savannah and Emma. She's got a cold and a fever. I don't think I should call Jeff."

"Ashleigh, Emma's going to be fine."

"How do you know? She could die from this and Jeff and Savannah would kill me."

"Ashleigh if your that worried go call your sister."

"I would, but I don't know where the company is right now."

"Oh for heaven sakes give me the phone."

Ashleigh handed Bailey the phone. She was dialing her husband's number. She didn't care where they were. She knew that John would answer the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey, where are you at?"

"In Vegas. We are about to go to the arena. Why?"

"Well is one of the family around?"

"Like who babe?"

"Uh. Savannah or Jeff?"

"Yeah, Jeff is here."

"May I talk to him?"

"Sure."

"Yeah, What's wrong?" Jeff sounded concern.

"Well Ashleigh's freaking out 'cause Emma has a fever and caught a cold. She's thinking that you or her sister is going to kill her."

"Now why would I kill my own wife?"

"cause she kinda killed the cat."

"SHE DID WHAT?"

"She killed Astreo. She didn't mean to and now she thinks she'll kill Emma."

"Bailey, let me talk some sense into Ashleigh."

"Alight, Hey Ash, Jeffy wants to talk to you."

Ashleigh grabbed the phone the with trembling fingers. Tears was running down her face. Her voice was shaking and she closed her eyes. "Yeah."

"Ok. Ashleigh Tara Hardy, You listen to me. One I don't care about the cat, two Emma has a great mom, and three Bailey's there to help out."

"Ok, so do you think she'll be ok?"

"Yeah, She's going to be fine. Now tell Bailey never call me Jeffy again."

"Come on Jeffy, it's a cute name."

"Don't call me that. If you call me that then I'll call you Ashy. I know how much you hate that."

"Alight. We'll stop…For now"

"Ashleigh."

"I said alright. Now can you give a message to Savannah for me?"

"Sure, Why not?"

"Tell her that Mrs. Hardy and Mrs. Cena miss our Mrs. Copeland."

"Alright, I've got to go. We're at the arena."

--At the Arena--

Jeff hung up the phone and gave it back to John.

"What's was that all about?"

"Emma's sick, and Ashleigh's freaking out because she killed the cat."

"She killed the cat. Wow you better watch out for her. It maybe you to be the next one to die." John laughed.

"Well you know that your wife is my wife's best friend right?"

"And?"

"Well Ash could give Bailey some advice." Jeff smiled then began to laugh as he saw the fear in John's face. "I'm only kidding."

"Good. We had better get ready."

"I've got to go find Savannah or Adam before I get ready." Jeff walked out the door of the locker room. He went down the hall looking for one of the two.

"Hey Adam. Have you seen your wife?"

"Yeah, She's getting ready for her match why?"

"I've got to talk to her." He looked a bit nervous.

"What's wrong?"

"Emma's sick and Ash is freaking out and I need Anna to cheer her up"

"Well she's in the women's locker room."

"Thanks man."

Jeff got to the locker room and knocked on the door. The door opened about 30 seconds later.

"Hey Ames. Is Anna in there by any chance."

"Yeah Jeff, hold on…." the door closed and then another girl came to the door. She had already had her wrestling attire on for the night.

"Hey Jeff, What's up?"

"Well, I need you to do me a favor?"

"What?"

"Can you call Ash?"

"Yeah, What's wrong?"

"Emma's sick."

"She's freaking out isn't she."

"Yeah."

Savannah went back into the room and a couple of seconds later her and Amy came back out with her phone in her hands. The three of them walked back to his locker room. He was sharing his room with Adam, Matt, and John. Savannah walked in and sat down next to her husband, while Amy sat next to Matt. She dialed her sister's home number and put the phone on speaker so everyone could hear.

"This had better be important. We are about to watch our husbands beat the shit out people. Now what is it." John rolled his eyes.

"Well this is Savannah, John, Adam, Matt, Amy, and Jeff. Bailey stop playing around."

"Oh hey guys let me go get Ash." She had obviously set the phone down and Savannah looked at John, he was shaking his head and Jeff was laughing. Ash picked up the phone.

"Anna, is that you?"

"Yeah, Ash what's wrong with my niece?"

"Oh my god. She's gonna die. I just know she is. Then Jeff's gonna kill me. Then Erik's not gonna have a mom or sister or father, cause I killed Emma. Erik's gonna be crying saying how I was a terrible mother and how..."

"Ash, calm down. Jeff would never. Emma's gonna be fine. She has a strong mother and a great brother. Not to mention a super dad so it'll be fine. Go put the twins on the phone so their dad can talk to them before he has to go to the ring." She tossed the phone to Jeff. He took it off of speaker.

John was on the other side of the room sitting on the couch on his phone texting Bailey. Matt and Amy were whispering in each other's ears making them laugh. Everybody in the room was happy and with their loved ones. Nothing could ever destroy this big happy family, or could it?


	2. January 2003

**A/N: Hey guys…It's Mandy again. I am truly sorry about the lack of updates. This story has proven to be the hardest one I have yet to write and I think that is because of the whole real event things. Well I hope to get this one started going again. Thanks to all who has read this and hope that you will keep reading. If you want this to be updated a bit faster Review it. **

* * *

**--January, 2003--Savannah's POV--**

"Hey Adam." I causal called to my lovely husband who was in the process of getting changed for his match.

"Yeah?" He answered without looking up.

"This maybe a bad time to tell you this." I really didn't know how to tell him the important news but he had to know. I looked down at my hands and realized that I had been pacing the locker room.

"What is it?" He asked looking a bit confused.

"Well," I took a deep breathe and let it out slowly through my teeth. "How do I say this correctly." I looked up at him and saw those beautiful eyes of his. "It can wait. I'll tell you when you get back."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah babe." I walked over to him and kissed him softly. "Now go out there and team with Rey." I smiled at him as he nodded his head and kissed me on the forehead before walking out of the room. I sighed and walked over to the bench. "Damn it, how am I going to tell him this?"

I closed my eyes and leaned my head back against the lockers. Soon the door opened. I didn't bother to see who it was. It really didn't matter. My thoughts were disrupted by that person talking to me.

"Well, it looks like someone is depressed about something." I didn't have to open my eyes to know who this was.

"Hey Matt." I sighed again and shifted my weight. I opened my eyes and looked at him.

"Hey Anna, What's wrong?"

"What do you mean? Does it look like there is anything wrong with me?" I asked as he walked further into the room taking the seat next to me.

"As a matter of fact it does. You look like you want to say something but you don't." Damn his time at knowing everything. He can really get annoying at times.

"Well I do. Anyways…Where's Amy at?"

"In the Diva's locker room, she's getting reading for that Battle Royal coming up."

"Oh yeah that thing."

"Some of this stuff is really good."

"Yeah it is, Oh how's the weight loss coming?"

"Pretty good I think. It's just a matter of time before that Title is mine." he said before playfully hitting me in the arm.

"Yeah Yeah, all hail the Champ." That made us both go crazy with laughter.

**--Meanwhile In the Locker room with Jeff and John--**

"I'm beginning to like this Heel thing." Jeff stated.

"You would."

"What's that suppose to mean man?"

"Only that the one and only Crazy Jeff Hardy could like being a heel."

"Well it's worth it if I get to fight with Van Dam. He's a good wrestler."

"Brock isn't so bad himself."

"Yeah, well how's Bailey been with things at home?"

"Same old same old. She's living close to her best friend so she's not lonely. Speaking of best friend how's Ash and the twins doing?"

"Great. The kids keep her distracted from all her hysteria's so that's a very good thing."

"What are you doing for their birthday?"

"They are turning Three this year…I have no clue. What do you think?"

"How should I know man. How about the family gets together and have a small party. No drinking around the kids."

"Like I would do that." He spat out.

"You would, Savannah and Adam might and Matt probably would." John pointed out.

"Do you think that Bailey or Ashleigh would even let us in the house if she even thought that we had one sip?"

"Good point."

"Well the party with the family then. I like it."

"You might want to talk to Ash about that, you know how she hates surprises."

"Good idea. I'll be right back." He said and walked out of the room into the hallway. He pulled out his phone and dialed his home number.

**--Jeff's POV--**

"He-woo?" Awe how cute, my baby girl is talking on the phone.

"Well hello Emma Bear. Where's mommy?"

"Ight hera."(Baby talk…Remember that)

"Hello?" Ashleigh sang into the phone.

"Hey sweetheart."

"Oh Jeff, how are you?"

"I'm good. I was talking to John about the kids birthday."

"Oh yeah, what about it?"

"Let's through them a party with the family."

"Oh Jeff that sounds so nice. I'll tell Bays and well set it up."

"Alright. I can tell everybody here."

"Sounds good to me."

"How is little Erik doing?"

"Just fabulous, he's looking more like you every day."

"I can't wait to see all three of you. I'll be home in a week I think."

"Whenever you can babe."

"I've got to go babe. I'll call you later."

"Ok. Love you."

"I love you to doll. Bye."

"Bye."

I hung up the phone and walked back into the room to find John on his phone texting. Let me think of who that could be…Hmmmmm…Bailey maybe?

**--Amy's POV--**

This is getting on my nerves. Why in the world does Bischoff want me to not win the royal. I am better than all of these women here. Well maybe not Savannah but for some reason she just asked Bischoff for some time off. I think she's having some problems with Adam. Makes sense, she is what three years older than her. She's cool and all but man she is so not better than me.

"Ames?" I heard Trish say to me. She was telling me something that I really didn't care about. But she just kept on going with her ranting anyways. "Ames?" Does she ever shut up? Might as well talk to her. "Ames?"

"What?" I said shaking my head. I might as well act like I was in my own little world.

"I was saying that I have your new script. You should really read it."

"Um, thanks."

"I mean it's in all of ours. You are going to win the royal."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Bischoff's made some changes."

"Like what? I mean Savannah was suppose to win this."

"That she was and she deservers it to." NOT. "But she has some problems with something and so the creative team is holding her story off for a year. She's leaving for a bit." GOOD. "So they are giving you the title shot."

"That's good that she's taking time off." I really am glad that she's going to be gone for a bit. I can't stand her, but I have to get along with her since I am dating her brother-in-law. That whole family is messed up. "Thanks Trish." I didn't even bother with smiling at her. I got up with the script in hand and walked out of the room.

"That girl is going to get majority screwed some day. And I want to be the one that does it." I spat out under my breathe.

**A/N: Looks like somebody has a bit of a bad side to her. How will this play out?**


	3. February 2003

**A/N: Here's Chapter 3. This spans from Feb. 10 to Feb. 23 2003. This is mainly about Savannah and Adam. It should explain why both of them are going to be off for a while. I am sorry that i haven't updated this in a while. and that the chapter is super long. Well enough of me talking here's chapter 3...Enjoy.**

--Feb. 10, 2003--

--Savannah's POV--

I was sitting in the locker room with Jeff, Adam, and Matt. Something was up but i couldn't put my finger on it. I looked at the guys and sighed. I Guys now was as good of a time as ever to tell him.

"Adam, can i talk to you for a minute?" I asked trying to get his attention. He looked up and over to me and smiled.

"Sure babe."

"Boys, i need to talk to him in private." I said looking at the two Hardy's. They both get the hint and walk out of the room.

"Babe, what's wrong?" Adam asks me noting that I'm a little nervous around him.

"The thing is," i sighed. "Have you wondered why i asked Vince to take me off of the card for a while?" i asked changing the subject.

"Actually, John did point that out to me. What's wrong? Are you hurt or something?"

"Or something," I whispered. "Adam, I'm pregnant." I said looking down at the floor.

"Really?"

"Yeah,"

"How long have you known?"

"About a month, since that battle royal for the divas." i answered taking a seat on the bench.

"How far along are you?"

"Six weeks,"

"Fuck it," Adam shouted which brought my head to shoot up. I stared at him in disbelief.

"What-" i didn't get to finish my statement as he just stormed out of the room. I held back the tears that wanted to fall. Matt and Jeff made their way back into the room.

"What happened?" Matt asked.

"Nothing, I'm going to the hotel. I'll see you both later. Good luck tonight Jeff."I said giving each brother a kiss on the cheek before walking out the door.

I was sitting in the hotel watching RAW, the only reason is because Jeff had a match against Jericho. Which he lost. I sighed and turned the TV off. i crawled under the covers and attempted to go to sleep. If Adam would of taken this news better than everything would be better.

--Adam's POV--

I stormed out of the locker room without even thinking about it. How could i possibly be a father, there is no way in Hell that i can do that. Especially since my career is just now starting. I noticed that Matt and Jeff walk into the room and sighed. What in the hell was i going to do? i had to give both myself and Anna some time to think about this. once i saw Anna leave the room i walked back into it to face the Hardy's.

"What happened with you and Anna?" Matt asked.

"Nothing Hardy," I spat out slightly irritated.

"Bull shit, what did you do this time?" Jeff said.

"Honestly nothing," i lied.

"That's crap Copeland." Matt said.

"Fine, she told me something that scared the hell out of me and i just walked out." may the truth come out.

"What did she say that scared you?" Jeff asked.

"It had to be something like she was pregnant or dying to scare him." Matt said laughing. Oh how true that was.

"She is," I said in a low frightened toned, causing Matt to stop laughing.

"She's pregnant?" Matt and Jeff both asked at the same time.

"Yeah,"

"And you walked out on her!" Matt screamed. "You fucking idiot. Do you know how hard this is on her?"

"I'm not ready to be a father Matt,"

"Well you should of thought of that before you fucked her." Matt said. He then stormed out of the room. Jeff just looked at me with disbelieving eyes. The knock on the door got our attention.

"Mr. Hardy your match is next." The stage hand said behind the door.

"Alright," Jeff answered and made his way out the door.

I waited five minutes before i got up. I walked down the hallway to find Jay's locker room. I had to talk to someone about this. Might as well talk to Jay, it's either him or Chris, but he's in a match right now. Once i got to the door i was looking for i knocked.

"It's open," Jay called from inside.

"Can i talk to you for a minute?"

"Sure, have a seat, I'm almost ready to leave." i sat on the bench like he said.

"It's about Savannah," i knew how close her and him were so he should know what to do.

"What about her," Jay asked lacing his sneakers.

"She's pregnant,"

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah, but when she told me i walked out."

"YOU DID WHAT?"

"I walked out of the room. What should i do?"

"Talk to her, go tell her that you overreacted and that you are sorry. Tell her the truth. That's all that you can do man."

"Thanks, I'll see you later."

"Yeah, later." I made my way to the hotel to talk to Savannah before she can cry herself to sleep.

--FEB. 13, 2003-- NO POV--

--Smackdown! Bakersfield, California

Savannah and Adam have yet to talk this whole thing through. Adam was being an ass on this whole situation and every night Savannah would cry herself to sleep. As of now the whole crew was sitting in the locker room. Shannon had now joined the club but he was in the ring doing a match. He was up against Mike Knox tonight and he was first. Matt, Jeff, and John were having a talk to Adam while Savannah and Amy were by the curtain watching Shannon.

"Man, you need to talk to her, she's leaving when we get back up north." John said. Adam was getting the third degree from all of his friends.

"I know, every time i try to i say something stupid and it just bites me in the ass."

"Do you know what she's going through? I mean she's got an asshole of a husband and his child on the way. Oh and the asshole hates her because he thinks she got pregnant on purpose." Matt snapped.

"I know I'm an asshole alright, does that make you feel better?"

"Not really moron." Matt said walking out of the room.

"You should really talk to your wife, she's in pain for all the shit you putting her though these past three days, have you even slept in the same bed?" Jeff asked.

"No,"

"You've got it bad," John said headed out the door.

"I've got to try and fix this," Just then there was a knock on the door.

"Yeah?" Jeff asked.

"Edge's match is next." the stage hand said.

"I'm going out there to get my ass kicked." Adam said walking past Jeff.

Adam walked down the hall. Just as he pasted the Diva's locker room he saw Savannah walking with Amy and Shannon. She was laughing about something and it took his breathe away. Even though she was his wife she could still take his breathe away. He walked a little more slowly down the hall but he stopped when the group past him. He then walked on down the hall the gorilla position waiting for his cue to go out there and get pinned by Charlie Haas.

--Savannah's POV--

I know that i have to talk to Adam, there is no way that he is going to sleep on the couch for much longer. I might as well deal with the fact that my husband hates that I'm pregnant. I walked into the locker room and made my way over to the bench to watch the show. Might as well i don't have anything else to do.

"What does he think he's doing?" I asked Jeff.

"Who?" he asked moving to sit next to me.

"Adam, he just let that little pip squeak to pin him. Has he lost his damn mind?"

"I guess, this fight is hurting his job now." Jeff mused. Matt walked in and took the seat next to me. Shannon was standing behind me while Amy was in the corner talking to John.

Adam walked in as the backstage segment for Stephine and Kurt was going off. He sat on the floor not saying a word. There was more tension in the air than you would of ever believed. We watched as the next match began. A stage hand came to tell Matt that he was up. So Shannon and Matt walked out of the room. This only intensified the tension further. John and Amy walked over to the bench, with John sitting next to me while Amy sitting next to him.

"You are so gonna get beat up tonight." I said poking John in the ribs.

"Why is that?"

"Brock Lesnar, that's all i have to say."

"I can take him."

"With who's help?" i asked slightly amused.

"My buddy," he said. i looked at him with my eyebrow arched. "This chain here." He held up the steel chain which caused me to laugh."What?"

"You are so going to lose." I said getting up and walking out of the room.

Jeff follows me out to the parking lot. For some reason i have no clue. "Anna, when are you going to go home?" he asks from behind me.

"After the No Way Out Pay-per-view."

"Oh, that's at the end of the month,"

"Yeah, Vince is letting me off then, i have a few interview to do but afterwards I'm free. Why do you ask?"

"No reason, I'm just heading off to tour with Raw is all. That will be the last time i hear from you is all."

"I'll see you on the 23rd then." I said hugging my brother-in-law.

"I guess," He said taking off to his rental.

i sighed and thought about that...The 23rd. my last time for a while to be with my friends. Where was i going to be staying, that's easy, with Ashleigh. She volunteered to keep me for a while. Ever since she married Jeff i have gotten to see more of my sister. That was the one good thing about her meeting the Hardy's. I shook my head and made my way over to my rental and back to the hotel room that would soon be filled with tension and silence.

--Feb. 20-- Adam's POV--

Smackdown! Indianapolis, Indiana - Canseco Fieldhouse

I walked the halls with Savannah next to me. for the past week we have talked some, but not like we use to. If I'm not careful i could possible loss her. I need to say something to her that isn't self centered. Damn that's going to be hard.

"Anna," i say placing my hand on her shoulder. to my surprise she doesn't shrug me off.

"What Adam?" She asked.

"Are you going to your sister's?"

"Yup, she's letting me stay for a few weeks. That's why I'm leaving at No Way Out. It's closer to her house."

"Who else knows about you being pregnant?"

"I only told you and Ashleigh. Who have you told?"

"The guys,"

"Dear god."

"What? I only told Matt, Jeff, John and Jay."

"You told Jason?" She snapped at me.

"Yeah, i needed advice on how to get you to talk to me. So i went to my best friend."

"But did you have to tell him that i was having a child?"

"How else was i going to get the correct information out of him?"

"Dumb ass." She said and turned around. i watched as she walked back down the hall.

"That i am." I said out loud.

i walked down the hall and into the locker room to find Matt and Shannon already in their wrestling attire.

"Where's John at?"

"He doesn't have a match tonight." Shannon said.

"Oh," I walked over to the see the match card for tonight and noticed that i wasn't on until the end. Oh well i guess i can deal with that.

"I've gotta go." With that Shannon walked out.

"What are you going to do?" Matt asked knowing that I'm planning something.

"Ask Vince to let me have off."

"For how long?"

"A Year."

"Are you insane, How is he going to manage that?"

"Lay me out at No Way Out. how else?"

"Good point," Matt said.

i went and talked to Vince about this. Ten minutes passed but i got him to agree to let me do it. That wasn't so hard. I get about a year off to help Savannah get through this. Screw my damn job, Savannah is way more important. i was going to fake an injury in three days and that was going to give me about a year off. i was so happy that i could jump for joy.

I did as scheduled for tonight. After Benoit and myself went down to the ring and 'saved' Brock, i came through the curtain with my neck giving me some problems. i didn't really think that much of it. I got my stuff and went to the hotel to talk to Savannah.

--Feb. 23, 2003--

-NO WAY OUT Montreal, Quebec Canada

"Why in the fuck does my damn neck hurt?" i asked. After three days it still hurts. i decided to go to the trainer's to get it checked out. Whilst the show starts, i am meant to be in a segment soon.

"Well, it looks like you are going to have to go have surgery for this." Tom the trainer said.

"For what? A neck cramp?"

"No, you've damaged your neck, you can't wrestle tonight I'm sorry."

"Great," I walked down to see Stephine, i walk into the office to find Savannah sitting with her. "Hey baby," I say with a smile.

"What's the matter?" Stephine asked.

"I can't wrestle tonight,"

"What do you mean?"

"It's my neck, Tom said I'm going to need surgery for it."

"Well this plays into the whole segment then, and this time it's gonna be real."

"I'm sorry Babe, it's going to be fine, we'll go see Dr. Youngblood on Monday." Savannah said. "I'll call Ashleigh and tell her we'll be there a little while later,"

"You can go see her, I'll go talk to Lloyd about my neck."

"You sure?"

"Yeah, it'll be fine." i tell her giving her a kiss.

Later that night Adam and Savannah were leaving the airport. Adam going to Texas while Savannah was headed to New York. They were back on speaking terms, They had to figure out how to deal with a child now anyways. Adam kissed Savannah on the lips as her flight was called first.

"I'll call you when Lloyd tells me something. Don't worry, I'll be fine."

"Alright, call me when you get there."

"I will. go before the plane leaves."

"Bye,"

"Bye babes, i love you."

"I love you too." He said as he watched her leave. not five minutes past before his flight was called. He had to be on a plane for hours with his neck, boy was that going to kill him.


	4. March 2003: Post Mania

--NO WAY OUT AFTER MATH--

Jeff,Matt, John, Amy, Shannon, and John was getting ready to leave the arena. Amy was headed back down to Atlanta for some rest. She had two weeks off while the others didn't. Jeff was headed off with Raw over to Toronto. While the other four were going to London, Ontario. They got to the parking lot and said there goodbyes before they went their own way.

--March 13, 2003--

Smackdown! Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania

Matt, Shannon and John were sitting in the locker room. It was about an hour before Velocity started taping. So the guys were just sitting around doing nothing basically. John was on his phone talking to Bailey, while Matt was talking to Amy, and Shannon was talking to Crystal.(His wife). Twenty minutes went by until the guys were done with their conversations.

"Adam's on the shelf for a while." John stated.

"That sucks, how's Anna taking it?" Matt asked.

"As well as to be expected. They are at Jeff's house, both of them resting."

"It's good that they are resting, How's Amy doing in Atlanta?" Shannon asked generally concerned with his friends.

"She's fine, she just wants to be back in the ring is all. How's Bay doing John?"

"Tired, she's helping with Emma and Erik so that takes up some time. And she has her business she's working on." John mused. "I'm going over there for a few days to see her."

"That'll be a healthy surprise." Shannon stated.

"And the twin's birthday is in a few weeks, around the time of Wrestlemaina, Jeff should seriously invite the kids and Ash down to Seattle." Matt stated.

"I'm talking to Bailey about that tonight." John added.

--In NEW YORK--

"Aunt Anna?" Emma said as she walked into the kitchen seeing her aunt sitting at the table.

"Yes Em's?" she asked picking her up, sitting her the three year old in her lap.

"Where's Ama?"

"Takin' a nap." She said kissing her on the forehead. "Do you want to go wake him up?"

"Yes." the little girl said jumping down and running up the stairs to wake up Adam. She ran past her mother who started laughing.

"She's so cute," Savannah said to her sister.

"That she is, have you guys thought of any names yet?" Ashleigh asked sitting next to her sister.

"No, i don't even know what i'm having yet, Ash. I'm only 11 weeks."

"So? do you think i waited to know what i was having to come up with names?"

"I know you didn't."

"Well you and Adam should write down some names then compare. It worked for me and Jeff. Take it we didn't know we were having twins but it still worked."

"Do you want to know something?"

"What is it?" Ashleigh asked getting up and going over to the refrigerator.

"When i found out i was pregnant i didn't want to be. I just know that i will be a horrible mother and when i told Adam and he didn't talk to me i knew then that i couldn't deal with it. I still think that way. Even though Adam is here and trying to deal with this i don't think i can handle being pregnant."

"I'll always be here." Adam said from the doorway with Emma and Erik holding each of his hands. "Air, Em, go sit down, i have to talk to your aunt real quick." The twins nodded their heads and sat down in their seats.

"How much of that did you hear?" Savannah asked.

"When you started with i found out." He said taking the seat that Ashleigh had been sitting in earlier.

"That was all of it, then." Ashleigh said putting a glass of milk in front of both kids.

"Savannah do you honestly think that you wouldn't be a good mother? I will admit that i was scared to death at first but now i accept the fact that i am going to be having a little Copeland running around." Adam said taking her hand into his. "It's going to be ok." He lifted her hand and placed a small kiss on the top.

Ashleigh walked out of the room and into the living room to pick up the phone. She looked at the caller id and a smile was placed on her young lips.

"Hey babe,"

"Hey Ash, What's going on?"

"Well, Anna and Adam are talking about the baby and Emma and Erik are just finishing their milk before they go to bed." She said going back into the kitchen. She glanced over to see that Savannah was on the brink of tears.

"Give the twins a kiss for me when you put them down."

"You know i will, which one do you want?"

"Emma will throw a fit if i don't talk to her first."

"True, hold on." she handed the phone to her daughter before she looked over to her sister.

"Ash, we're going to be going home soon." Savannah told her sister.

"What? When?"

"We don't want to be a problem on you, and we've got to go set up doctor's appointment for her. So the sooner the better." Adam said.

"Let me know when you are going to leave and i'll take you both to the airport."

"Will do Ash. Thanks for putting up with us." Adam said.

"No problem." Ashleigh replied taking the phone from Erik."Yeah?"

"I'll be at the house soon,"

"That's good,"

"I want you and the kids to come with me on the 30 th."

"Where?"

"Seattle, it's Wrestlemaina."

"I don't know,"

"It'll be fun, trust me."

"I'm just worried about the kids, you know, they will be around a lot of people. it's scares the crap out of me."

"They wouldn't be in the crowd baby, do you not trust me."

"What do you mean?"

"They would be backstage, you can be so funny at times you know that Ash."

"Oh, So you mean that we would be back there with Matt, Shan, and John?"

"Exactly. people that you already know. It's a lot safer too."

"Alright,"

"So you'll do it?"

"That i will, we'll be there at Wrestlemaina."

"Good, I'll let you put the kiddies to bed."

"Ok, i love you."

"Love you too."

She hung up the phone and motioned for her kids to go upstairs. She gave her sister and brother-in-law a polite smile before walking up the stairs to tuck her kids into bed. Adam took Savannah by the hand and led her to the guest bedroom. That night was the first night that Savannah and Adam truly forgave each other.

--Monday Mar. 17. 2003.--

Jeff had just found out about his new storyline. One that will certainly tick his wife off. But a job was a job and Ashleigh would understand. Right? He hoped she would. He decided to call her and tell her before she saw it on television and flip out on him for not knowing. She picked up on the fourth ring.

"Hey baby what's up?"

"Don't get mad."

"Jeff, what did you do?"

"I haven't done it yet."

"Ok what are you going to do?"

"Kiss Trish."

"What? When?"

"Tonight, after her match with Victoria, Richards is going to try to DDT her and i'm going to help her but i have to kiss her."

"..." She said nothing and this scared Jeff more than anything. Ashleigh was mad.

"Babe, i know that it's bad, but this is my job. I promise you that i will not let this storyline ruin our relationship. I have Emma and Erik to think about, i love you."

"I know." He heard a sigh on the other end of the line. "This is your job, it still doesn't mean that i like it. I know that this is one thing that the kids aren't going to see. Unless you want to tell them why daddy is kissing someone else?"

"Not in a million years. That would kill me."

"Anything else i need to aware of?"

"One more,"

"What's that?"

"I love you."

"Corny Jeff. but i love you back."

--Back in Louisville.--

Shannon, Matt, and John had just arrived back in there hotel. Smackdown would be held this Friday here. They still had some time to get to know the place or just rest. John and Shannon went to their rooms to call their wives. While Matt went into his room ready to go to sleep. He was going to call Amy but he was to tired to.

--The Next morning--

Matt woke up to his phone going off. He groaned before he answered it. It was to early to be dealing with anyone.

"Hello?" he said with his eyes closed.

"Matt, there's something wrong." the voice said franticly.

"Slow down, what happened?" Matt opened his eyes, trying to process what he was being told.

"I don't know, i walked in and she...she's not moving...what am i going to do?"

"Call the ambulance, that's the only thing you can do."

"Already done,"

"There's nothing else you can do Adam, just calm down and be with Anna when she wakes up."

"What am i going to do?"

"Just tell me what happened,"

"I went out with the twins so Savannah and Ashleigh could have some girl time. Bailey came over they were just talking when she fainted."

"Has she done that before?"

"Twice before, but both of those time wasn't when she was pregnant. I don't want her to lose the baby."

"Alright i understand, wait until the paramedics gets there and see what they can do."

"Hold on, she's waking up,"

--Adam's POV--

"Hold on, she's waking up," i tell Matt as i see Savannah moving her head and groaning. I put the phone down and push some of her hair out of her face. "Baby, look at me." she tries to open her eyes but no avail. "Please look at me," This time she looks at me. "Hey," i tell her.

"Hey," she whispers out. "What happened?"

"You passed out,"

"Ugh, My head is killing me." she says placing a hand on the back of her head. I place my hand on the back of her head to help her up.

"You're going to be ok." i re-a-sure her. As Bailey gets the door and lets the paramedics into the room. I stay where i am afraid that if i move away from her that she will disappear from me.

I watch as the paramedics get to work on her. Just then i remember the phone. I pick it up to see if Matt is still on the line.

"You still there?"

"Yeah, what happened?"

"She woke up, the paramedics are working on her."

"I can walk my damn self." Savannah protested.

"Adam, give the phone to Anna," i hand the phone over to Anna, maybe my best friend can talk some since into her.

--Matt's POV--

"Hello?"

"Anna, get on the damn stretcher,"

"I can walk Mathew."

"I know that," i close my eyes trying to keep calm. "You need to go to the hospital."

"I've done this before, it's nothing new."

"That's not true. There is something new about it Anna, you are pregnant, you have to at least go there to check up on the baby. Think about the baby's life. You may not be in danger but the little one you are having might be."

"I didn't think of that."

"Of course you didn't. Now let the paramedics get you on the stretcher and take you to the hospital."

"Fine."

"Good, call me when you leave."

"Alright, Here." next thing i know i'm talking to Adam again.

"Dude how in the hell did you do that?"

"Don't know, but right now you need to go to the hospital and make sure that everything is going to be ok with the little Copeland."

"Thanks man,"

"No problem, now go." The line went dead.

For some reason when Adam told me that Savannah was hurt it broke my heart. Why? i have no idea. The only other time that this has happened was when Amy had to have surgery. I can't think of Savannah that way for a couple of reasons. one she's married to my best friend, two she's one of my closest friends and three i'm with Amy. I looked at the clock and realized that it was 10:17.

"I really hate being up before noon." i groaned going to take a shower. i might as well get dressed now.

Twenty minutes later, i walked out of the bathroom refreshed. i decided that i should call Amy. Seeing how i haven't talked to her since yesterday.

"Hello?"

"Morning Ames."

"It's like 10:30 in the morning, what are you doing up before noon?"

"I got a wake up call from Adam."

"Oh, What happened?"

"Savannah passed out and he was freaking."

--Amy's POV--

"Isn't she pregnant?" god i hope she isn't.

"Yeah," Fuck. i bet you it isn't Adam's. I swear she's a whore.

"How's the baby?" like i really care. I just want Matt to think that i do. I can't stand that girl. i can't even stand his niece and nephew. But i have to tolerate them.

"She's going to the hospital to see if everything is alright." i'm going to laugh my ass off if she loses the damn thing.

"Will you let me know how they all are?"

"Yeah i will."

"Matt i've got some things that i need to do around the house. I'll talk to you later though."

"Alright have fun doing your stuff, bye babe,"

"Uh-huh" i said hanging up. I am an evil little bitch aren't i. I don't like the girl cause she steals everything from me, and i want her life to be miserable. I enjoy my life. I think as i start to clean around that house and do some laundry. "I can't wait to get back to work."

* * *

**With everything that has happened what is to come? i hope that you enjoy this chapter. I started it the other day and just now finished it. I have decided that i am going to make Amy Evil. it makes much more sense to me that she is. Anyways i have also foreshadowed some event that will take place later. Well that's it for now. Read and Review!**

**Oh and HAPPY NEW YEAR! Hello 2009 :-)**


	5. Mania & December 2003

Mania Craziness

--March 30--

Wrestle Mania 19--Seattle Washington

**--Jeff's POV--**

I am so happy right now. I have both of my girls and my boy with me. This is the first time in a long time that i have seen them. Matt, Shannon, John and myself are going to the airport to pick them up along with Amy and Bailey. We wanted Adam and Savannah to come up with them but they both went back to Tampa. They both had to rest over their injury's. Savannah had to deal with staying off her feet for the next couple of weeks as Adam was in a neck brace. We arrived at the airport at noon to pick up everyone.

I walked away from the others just to get to gate my wife and beautiful twins would be at. I stand nervously waiting by Gate 7. As the doors open up i get even more nervous. Yes Nervous. Ashleigh maybe my wife but i love her with my life and my kids are the best thing we ever did. I watch as people make there way out of the tunnel. I see my wonderful kids holding their sweet mother's hand. Emma sees me first and lets go of her mother's hand and runs to me. I kneel down so that i am to her level and she runs straight into me.

"Dadddddddy." she screams in my ear. I smile and hug her back. She's the spitting image of her mother.

"Em's i love you." i say giving her a kiss on the forehead.

"I lub you too." she said before Erik took my hand and i pulled him into a hug just like the one i gave Emma.

"Rik, i love you as well."

"I lub you too daddy." He said. I stand up with both kids in my arms as I take one look at Ash I can't help but smile. I put the kids down and pull Ash into a kiss. I got completly lost in her but finally got to my senses when i heard someone clear their thoats. It was Bailey. I completly forgot that she was on the plane with Ashleigh. I pulled away but keep all three of them close.

"Hey Bay, i think John went to get your luggage."

"I know. How are you Jeffro?"

"Good. And stop calling me that."

"I will. Ash, i'll meet you at the car. I'm going to go find John."

"Alright. I'll see you later Bay." Ashleigh called out to her best friend.

**--Bayley's POV--**

"JOHNNY!!!!!!" I screamed when i saw him standing there with Matt and Amy. I ran into his open arms and planted a kiss on his lips.

"Hey Bailey," Matt said after a minute of 'us' time.

"Hey Matty." I said pulling him into a hug. "Amy." I say giving her a gentle hug before i go back to John's side."Where's Shan at?"

"Gate 14. He's getting Crystal but he's meeting us back at the car." Matt explained.

"And we should head back to the car. I'll take the kids and Jeff and Ash can you handle Shan and Crystal?" John asked.

"Sure can we'll meet you at the hotel." John said giving Matt a 'man' hug. "Let's go find Jeff and his crowd."

I playfully slapped John across his chest. He grabbed my hand and laughing, dragged me away back down to where we last saw Jeff and Ash. Once we found him, which wasn't too hard, we got in the car and went to the hotel.

--Two Hours later at the Arena--

"John, it's going to be fine. Crystal's here with us. We are going to be fine." I tried to reason with my nervous husband. He was due at the curtain in five minutes to do a rap dissing Jay-Z and Fabulous. I am were proud of who he has become and who i know he will be.

"I'm just worried that while I'm out there that with all the chaos something is going to go wrong."

"Listen if anything does go wrong you can blame Shannon, Matt and Jeff. I mean they are going to be here to."

"Point taken."

"Now go out there and have fun." I said placing a small kiss on his lips.

**--Ashleigh's POV--**

Sitting in a locker room full of people is frighting. I love Jeff and his job but right now it's scaring the hell out of me. The kids along with Jeff, John, Bailey, Amy, Crystal, and Trish was sitting there watching the show go on. Matt and Shannon was out there right now. Matt was going up against Rey Mysterio and every time Rey would almost get a pin over Matt everyone would scream. In the end Matt won the match.

"This is fun and all but i've never coming with you to another WrestleMania." I said leaning on Jeff.

"Why?" He asked confused as to what just happened.

"Do you know how scared i am right now? I am keeping an eye on those two. If i even blink i freak out."

"Don't worry. This is family and everyone knows that if the kids goes missing then you would end up being in total freak out mode.

"I know." i watched as Amy and Crystal walked out of the room. "Can i tell you something that you might get mad at me for saying but you need to hear me out ok?" Bailey and John were close by so they was hearing what we i was saying.

"Sure babe, i will try not to get mad at your thoughts." He said with a smile playing on his lips.

"Ok, i think Amy is cheating on Matt." I whispered. John's head shot over to me. Bailey nodded while Jeff looked confused.

"What do you mean?"

"What i mean is that every time i am around her or one of the 'family' is around her she goes all...I don't know...weird. She's been acting like that for a while."

"That doesn't mean that she is chearting though." He said.

"I know that but just call it a materinal feeling."

"Alright. I trust your feelings but i'm not telling Matt about this feeling that you have."

"Fine," I sighed. I glanced over to see the kids fast asleep. They just wanted to see Uncle Matt wrestle. They got that and just passed out once he won. "Can we at least take the kids back to the hotel?"

"Certainly." He replied kissing my forehead.

**--December 8, 2003--Tampa--**

"We need for you to wait in the waiting room, Sir." The nurse said to Adam.

"Why can't i go back there with her, she is my wife damn it." He screamed.

"Hospital policy. Now please sit out here and someone will come to get you when we are done."

With that the nurse left Adam in the waiting room to his thoughts. He sat in one of the uncomfortable chairs for a few minutes before he decided that he needed to tell everyone where he was and what was going on. So he got up and walked out the sliding doors and into the warm December Tampa weather. He dialed Ashleigh first to tell her.

"Hello?"

"Hey Ash, this is Adam."

"Hey A. How's Anna doing?"

"Well she's in labor right now."

"Oh my god! Are you serious?"

"Yeah. I just wanted to let you know."

"Thanks. I'll let Bailey, Jeff and the kids know that we are taking a trip down there to see you guys."

"Alright. I'll tell Matt. By the way how is Jeff doing?"

"He's doing ok. He's in North Carolina though. He said that he would be back but he didn't want the kids to get to attached to him being around and once he goes back to work the kids grieve over him."

"And you are letting him stay be himself?"

"It's fine with me. He comes by to see them and it makes them happy. I just wish he would come to his senses and stay here with the kids instead of being South and working on that stupid motocross track."

"I hear you on that."

"Well go see your girl and your daughter. I'm sure that they must be waiting by now and if not then you can call Matt."

"Thanks Ash. Bye."

With the phone still in his hand he walks back into the hospital and up to the front desk.

"Is there any change yet? Has my daughter been born?"

"I need the patient's name please?" the nurse behind the counter said.

"Savannah Copeland."

"No sir, according to this she is still in labor."

"Thanks."

He walked back out to call Matt. Instead of Matt picking up the phone Amy did.

"Hello?" she said, knowing full well that it was Adam on the other end.

"Hey Ames, is Matt there?"

"Yeah, he's getting ready. What do you want?" she whispered out.

"It's about Savannah."

"Oh, is the bitch finally getting that demon out of her?"

"Amy Christine. That is my wife that you are talking about."

"I know. So is she?"

"Yes she is. I will have a beatuiful little girl running around by the end of the day. I hope. Can you please give the phone to Matt?"

"Sure," She handed the phone to Matt.

"Hello?"

"Hey Matt i thought that i should let you know that Savannah is in labor right now. Jeff, Bailey and the twins."

"I'll be on the next plane to Flordia."

"No, if i'm not mistaken you are going to be in Tampa on the 15 right?"

"Yeah,"

"Well stay with RAW until then and when you get here you can stay with us. That way you are within a foot away from the little addition."

"Alright that's a deal."

"I've got to go check in on her."

"Alright give me any other details when you know them."

"Will do."

Adam walked back in and glanced at the nurse again. She shook her head so Adam just sulked down into a chair and waited. He waited for four hours until a doctor came out.

"Copeland?" The doctor called out. Adam julted out of his chair and rushed the doctor.

"Yes?"

"Are you here for Savannah Copeland?"

"I am her husband."

"Alright then, follow me."

Adam followed the doctor down the hallway. Turn after turn until the doctor stopped at a door. Adam heard a faint cry from the other side and smiled. His little girl was in that room and he wanted nothing more than to see her and her mother.

"Your daughter is healthy. She weighs 6 lbs. 4 oz. a little on the small side."

"What about Savannah?"

"She's resting at the moment. This took alot out of her but due to complacations we had to do emergency surgury."

"What kind of surgury?"

"This will be the only child she can have."

"What? Are you telling me that Savannah can't have any other children of her own?"

"That is exactly what i am saying. We are truly sorry."

"Ok." Adam nodded his head and moved past the doctor and into the room.

**--Adam's POV--**

_'Anna can't have any more kids of her own. This is going to kill her. Has the doctors told her yet?_ All of this was going through my mind as i sat next to Anna. I held her hand as i rubbed the baby's back. Anna was indeed sleeping but i can tell that she will be awake soon. Then she will give the baby a name. I watched as Savannah's eyes moved a little then she started to speak.

"Hey baby."

"You know that we have this little one you are going to have to stop calling me that. It might get confusing."

"Haha very funny. Can i see her?"

"Of course you can." I stood up and gently held the baby in my arms before giving her over to Anna.

"So what are we going to name you?" She said glancing at me as she says this.

"It's all yours."

"Adam. What's going on?"

"Just name her." I snapped a little.

"Adam Copeland. What has gotten into you?"

"Have the doctors told you?"

"Told me what? The only thing i heard was this angel cry before i passed out."

"Sweetie they had to do emergency surgury. This is the only child that we are going to be able to have. So you do the honors in naming her. All i want is her and you both safe in my arms at home."

"Baby, this isn't going to solve anything." She said looking a little sad at the news she just got. Who wouldn't be. She told me that she wanted three kids but i guess that for now we are going to have to settle for one.

"So what's her name?"

"Marisha Alyssia Copeland." She said with a smile.

"Do you seriously like that name?"

"Yes i do. Since this is the only one i can have you get a say in her name as well. You picked Alyssia and i picked Marisha. So put them together and there you have it."

"Alright." I pulled out my cell phone and sent a master text message to everyone in my address book.

_My Daughter, Marisha Alyssia Copeland, 6lbs. 4oz. December 8, 2003. 10:34pm. -Adam-_

I hit the send button and soon enough the entire world knew that Marisha was now born. I would be bombarded with questions and them wanting pictures. I sat there on the bed and held both of girls in my arms. They were the ones i would die for. I wouldn't do anything to ever hurt them.

**--Matt's POV--**

I opened up my phone to read the new text...

_My Daughter, Marisha Alyssia Copeland, 6lbs. 4oz. December 8, 2003. 10:34pm. -Adam-_

I smiled slightly at that. She had picked the name that she asked me about. Marisha was a pretty name and she said that she needed my approval before she named the kid. I closed the phone but not before storing the time, date, and name in my brain. Something tells me that i will need to know it in the future. And not just because she was my neice.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry about the time jump it's just that After Matt's Match the Event wasn't much fun. So i time jumpped to the birth of Savannah and Adam's Baby. Hope that you enjoy this. And if you have anything you want to be added tell me and i will try to put it in the story. THANKS to all my fans and please Read And Review.  
Mandy**


	6. Dec 15 and Dec 16, 2003

**A/N: I am sorry that i haven't been updating any of my stories. I am trying to update then as fast as i can. School has not be kind to me and i am trying to work though writing a paper and studying and writing these stories. I will Update as fast as i can. I Hope you enjoy. **

* * *

**--Matt's POV--**

It is now Dec. 15, after my match tonight i am going over to Adam's house to see Marisha. All week long either Adam or Anna would send me pictures of that little girl. So i am going to go over there and see her. I stood by the curtain waiting on Amy to come back from her match. As i was waiting there my phone went off.

"Hello?"

"Hey Matty. When's your match again?"

"Anna, how many times to have to tell you. It's after Mick and Eric's thing in the ring."

"Oh, Well just so you know Amy just got hurt."

"What?"

"She missed the moonsault crossbody block to Jay and she landed on her neck."

"Thanks, I'll call you back when she gets back here."

"K,"

With that i hung up the phone. Within a few minutes Eric walked by me nodding his head at me.

"I'll stall for you."

"Thanks."

He walked out with a microphone as the EMT's brought Amy back on the stretcher. I walked over to her and the EMT's. One said she should be ok. I looked down at her just to make sure for myself. She had a neckbrace on and her eyes were open staring at me, smiling.

"What?"

"You landed on your freaking neck and you are still smiling. What is up with you?"

"I'm crazy, so get over it."

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah. I'll be fine, you just go and beat the Huffmans."

"Yeah right,"

"Well give them hell at best."

"That i can do." i said planting a kiss on her lips before the EMT's took her to the a waiting ambulance.

I glanced over and noticed that Mark (Henry) and Teddy (Long) were waiting for me. They both had simpathic looks on their features. I just smiled and walked over to them.

**--Ashleigh's POV--**

I sat at home with the two kids already in bed. I had the tv on Raw, just sitting on the couch watching this show go on and on. I seriously am beginning to miss Jeff. Just thinking of him is making me cry. Instead of thinking about it i picked up the phone and dialed his house phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey babe."

"Oh, hey angel. What's up?"

"I miss you that's what's up."

"I know i miss you to, but on the bright side i'm coming back up there."

"You know this is stupid."

"And how is that?"

"This whole living situation. I can easily move all this stuff down there you know. That way the kids can be near their grandfather, Uncles and Aunt."

"You were the one that said that you would rather live in New York."

"I know, but i didn't think you would let me stay up here while you are down there."

"What do you propose that we do to fix this then?"

"Come up here with Shan on Christmas so we can pack all this stuff and move down there."

"What about Bailey? She's going to be very lonely up in New York all by herself."

"Jeffery are you saying that you don't want me with you anymore?"

"Babe, that's not even what i want."

"She will be fine. She's going with John soon, so she should be alright by herself for a couple of days."

"Ok, I guess i'll talk to Shannon and whoever else may be free for Christmas so we can have some time to pack."

"Good, are you still coming this weekend?"

"Wouldn't miss it."

"Love you." i said with a smile as i tried to hold back the tears.

"I love you more than you know. Bye baby."

"Bye." with that i closed my phone. I glanced at the tv just in time to see Matt get pin by Booker. I shook my head and shut the tv off. I stood up to go to my room when my phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hey Ash,"

"Are you that bored?"

"Yeah, Adam is trying to get Marisha to sleep right now. I am finally going to be able to talk to you. So how's everyone doing?"

"I'm finally moving."

"Really? Where?"

"North Carolina."

"Awesome, and i had Adam talked into moving back to Canada to be closer to you and Bailey." She let out a little laugh.

"Yeah well Jeff and I had a conversation about that earlier and we are moving around Christmas."

"Sweet. You know i can meet you at Jeff's house with Marisha and Adam to have a home welcomeing thing."

"Nah, you can stay in Florida, i don't think you want to be on the road with a two month old and a cranky husband."

"Yeah, i guess your right. Well i'll talk to you later. I know that you were probably going to bed when i called."

"I was. I love you Anna."

"Love you as well."

With that i closed my phone and went off to bed.

**--The Next Day--**

I woke up to the door bell ringing and the kids running into my room. I groaned at whoever could possible be at the front door before i was even awake. I glanced at the clock as the kids jumped up on the bed. 7:30.

"Mama, door." Emma said as Erik sat next to me.

"I'm going." i gave each one a kiss before i put the robe on and went down stairs to answer the door.

"Hey Ash, Did i wake you up?"

"No i always get up around this time. Come in." I stepped aside to let my best friend in. "What is it that you want to talk about?"

"What makes you think i want to talk about something?"

"You are standing in my house before noon. I know you Bailey. Now spill." I said making my way into the kitchen to start the coffee.

"Ok," She sighed as Emma came down the stairs. "I think John's cheating on me."

"What?" this caught me off guard. I turned around and stared at her. "Care to explain what makes you think that?"

"It's a feeling that i get. Every time that he's with me he's so distant."

"Talk to him." I said as i turned around and started the coffee. I got the milk out and made Emma and Erik's drink.

"I can't. What if he is though. I don't know what i am going to do."

"You want me to talk to him don't you?" i asked giving Emma her sippy cup.

"Yeah, i don't think i can talk to him about this."

"He is your husband, you should be able to talk to him about anything."

"I know." I took a seat across from her.

"I'll talk to him."

"Thanks."

"Besides i have to talk to you about something."

"What's that?" she asked getting up and helping Erik with his sippy cup.

"We are moving around Christmas. Jeff's gonna be up here this weekend and we are packing up everything."

"That's wonderful, i was worried that Jeff had something going on that he didn't want you down there with him. And it doesn't help that i was worried about you while i was on the road."

"That's not what i was worried about."

"They whole going back to the past thing?" she asked taking a seat next to me.

"Yeah, i mean i don't know if Maggie and Cassie are still there."

"That was a while ago though. You have to forget about it."

"I know i will," I looked up at her and smiled. "Hand me the phone."

She did and i dialed John's number. It rang a few times before he picked up.

"Yo?"

"Don't Yo me John."

"Oh, Hey Ash."

"Where are you right now?"

"Tampa at your sister's house."

"Ah, well who else is there?"

"Shannon, Matt, and Amy."

"Can you go to another room so they don't here your conversation?"

"Sure,"

**--John's POV--**

I put my hand over the reciever and looked at the guys. I stood up from the couch and walked to the door.

"I'll be back in a minute. Ashleigh has to yell at me for something i did."

"Have fun with that." Matt said.

I walked outside to the front porch and took a seat on the steps.

"What did i do?" i asked sweetly.

"Are you cheating on Bailey?"

"WHAT?" I screamed, not intentionally. But i did. "Sorry, what makes you think that?"

"Just answer the question. Are you cheating on Bailey?"

"No, i love her to much to hurt her."

"Ok,"

"What made you ask that?"

"You have been distant with her whenever you come home."

"That's because i have been keeping a secret from her."

"Really? Tell me!" she demanded.

"I can't, nobody knows this secret but me and Vince."

"Puh-lease?"

"Fine, but you can't tell Bailey."

"I won't, what is it?"

"While she's on the road with me she's going to be working with the creative team."

"That's awesome."

"Yeah, might as well, she's going to be on the road a lot with me and so i thought that she should at least have something to do. So Vince said that starting in Janurary she's going to working in the Creative Department with Steph."

"Awesomeness. She's going to be thrilled."

"You think?"

"I know she will. She always complains about it so if she's doing it then she can't any more."

"Thanks. can you keep it a secret?"

"Of course."

"Thanks. I'll talk to you later."

"Alright."

Well now all that i had to do was tell Bailey about this. I just hope she won't kill me for it.


	7. Before Christmas with the CENA's

**--John's POV--**

Today i am going back home to Bailey. That is when i am going to tell her Merry Christmas, help Jeff and Ashleigh pack, and tell Bailey about the job. I just wonder if she will agree to it, she still has her business going. After an hour on the road i pulled up to the house and climbed out. I was meet half-way by Bailey.

"Hey baby."

"Baby, it's freezing out here, why are you out here without a jacket."

"I couldn't wait for you to come in."

"I missed you too." I kissed her and folllowed her into the warm house.

"Merry early christmas babe."

"Merry early christmas." i kissed her again. "Babe, i need to talk to you."

"Ok," She said as the color drained from her face. "what about?"

"Can you get someone to handle your shop?"

"Maybe, why?"

"You have another job, if you want it."

"John what are you talking about?"

"Vince has a spot open for you on the creative team. If you want it you can have it. He knows about the book that you wrote and he likes it."

"What am i going to do with the shop?"

"Can't you leave what's her name to handle it for a little while. I mean this way you can be on the road with me and you get out of New York on top of that."

"I'll have to think about it."

With that she turned away from me and walked down the hall to our bedroom, shut the door and i heard her lock it. I sighed and picked up my bags and set them behind the couch. I went around it and laid down. I closed my eyes, placing my arm over them and soon i had dosed off.

**--Bailey's POV--**

"What am i going to do?"

I asked myself as i pace back and forth in front of the door. I have no clue what to do anymore. This is the second time that i have to make this HUGE decision. The first being where to live In Boston or New York. I stopped pacing long enough to have a seat on the edge of the bed.

"This is going to be hard." I looked down at my phone. I was debating whether or not call Amber to tell her. This decision did effect both her and me. As i was trying to decided this my phone went off.

"Hello?"

"Hey boss. I need to ask you a favor."

"Go right ahead."

"I was wondering if we could get some help in here, only for the rush hour in the moring and lunchtime. I think i can handle the shop the other times."

"I think i can work on it. I have to talk to you anyways."

"Alright, is it something that i did?"

"Not at all. I am going on the road to be with my husband for a while and i was wondering if you could be in charge. Just for a while."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah, consider this as a raise. You are now the manager of the shop."

"How would this effect my school though?"

"Well with the raise you are getting more money and you can hire two more people."

"I hate to ask you this but how..."

"You get twenty dollars more a week." i said with a smile.

"Well that could go somewhere at the mall." she giggled.

"I know how a 18 year old likes to shop at the mall. I use to be one you know."

"Alright. Oh and about the two people i can hire, how do you go about as in hiring them?"

"How about i do that and you can agree or disagree."

"Cool,"

"Sweetie this is a big resoniblity and i am trusting you. If you have any trouble you know my cell number or you can talk to Ms. Scottland. She is always there and knows just about everything that i do."

"I know and i thank you for this opportunity. I will do my best to keep everything in order for you."

"I'll see you Monday."

"Monday it is then. Bye."

"Bye."

i closed my phone and set it beside me. I grabbed my jacket and my keys, and placed them in my pocket. I picked up my phone again and put it in my back pocket. I walked out the door and to the front room to find John snoring. I picked up the notepad and wrote a qick note to him.

_John,  
Gone out, be back soon. If I'm not back by 3 just go over to Ashleigh's and I'll be over there soon.  
Love,  
B._

I put the piece of paper on the coffee table and went out the door. Instead of driving i decided to walk to the coffee shop. it was only 5 blocks away anyways. This would give me time to think. 15 minutes later i walked up to the shop and walked in to see Amber behind the counter.

"Hey boss." she said as she served a regular, Jose.

"Hey Amber, hola Jose." i said to the two.

"Hola la Sra. Cena.(Hello Mrs. Cena)" Jose said getting his coffee and sitting down at the table that had his computer setting.

"What are you doing here? Not that you can't come by, i just thoughts that your husband was coming home today."

"He's at the house asleep."

"Oh,"

"Besides i had to come down here to help you out some. Can you hand me the 'help wanted' sign?"

"Sure," She got the sign and handed it to me. I walked over and placed it on the front door. "I was thinking Mrs. C. that we could hire some kids from the high school."

"Well that would do. As long as they can pass that test that i give."

"True," She answered as she started cleaning the tables.

"Amber if you want some time off, i know it's a Saturday, you can head over to the mall. I can handle the shop for a while."

"I'm good. I have a date later on tonight."

"Oh really? With who?"

"David, you know the boy that was here the other day that spilled his coffee on the table?"

"Oh yeah him."

"Yeah, turns out he's in my english class and he's been wanting to ask me out for a while. He asked me out and i said yes so we are going to the movies at 8."

"You have about 6 hours until then."

"I know, am i suppose to be nervous about this?" she asked, turning to face me.

"Can i tell you something, this may make you feel a lot better."

"Sure," she said. I pulled out a seat and motioned for her to have a seat. She sat down and placed the rag in front of her.

"I was about your age when i met John. I was walking down this very street going over to my best friends house when this guy came out of no where and knocked me down. John saw what happened and came over and helped me up and helped pick up all my bags. I was nervous as i looked into his eyes and for some reason he asked me out."

"That's a sweet story."

"What i am trying to say is that when you find someone that you like or love then you are always going to be nervous."

"That does make me feel better."

"Jose," I asked turning around in my seat.

"Si,"

"Hágale tiene tiene cualquier adice para dar al Ambar acerca de su fecha esta noche?(Do you have have any adice to give to Amber about her date tonight) "

"Seguro,(Sure)" he got up and walked over to our table and took a seat next to me. "Chica,si usted quiere a un tipo que usted debe estar nervioso y como yo lo vi el otro día ese chico lo tiene malo."

"What?" Amber said with a questioning look on her face.

"You don't speak spanish do you?" I asked her.

"No,"

"Ok, basically what he said was ' if you like a guy you should be nervous and as i saw it the other day that boy has it bad'. I agree with him." I glanced over at Jose and nodded at him. "Gracias."

"su bienvenida," with that he got up and walked back over to his table. I turned my attention back to Amber.

"You see, this date is going to be fine, there is nothing to be nervous about. All you have to do is be yourself."

"Thanks boss. I have to get back to work."

"Ok, and i have to get back to my husband."

"Ok, Bye."

"Bye, Adiós," I waved to the two before making my way back to the house.

**--John's POV--**

I heard the front door open and got up. I looked around and noticed that the bedroom door was open. I got up and looked out the front door to see Bailey walking down the street in the direction of her shop. She just had to clear her head and that was all.

"I hope she decides to do this with me."

"Do what?"

I jumped half way up in the air. I turned around to see Jeff standing there with a smirk on his face.

"Don't give me a fucking heart attack."

"Ok, are you going to tell me what you were talking about?"

"Only if you tell me how you got in the house."

"Key," he jingled the key in front of my face.

"Ok," I sighed and sat back down. "I asked Bailey to give up her business for another job."

"Why would you do that? She loves that coffee shop."

"I know, i only asked her because i really miss her and i want to be around her more. With the push that Vince is giving me there isn't going to be enough hours in the day to do that."

"What job, exactly did you ask her to take?" he asked sitting on the arm of the chair.

"Creative team writer. Vince said that he has an opening for her if she wants it. He's wanted her on the team ever since she's written that book."

"Bailey wrote a book?"

"Yeah,"

"What's it called?"

"_The Secret Life of a Wrestler,_"

"Did Bailey use her real name?"

"No, she used an Alias."

"What was it, i want to read this book."

"It's by Morgan Alexandar."

"I think Ashleigh has that book."

"Of course she does, she was the first person to get it."

"Now i'm going to have to go read that book. Anyways, back on topic. What did she say when you asked her?"

"She basically freaked out. She locked herself up in our room then took off to the coffee shop."

"You know that's her thinking spot."

"Just like the trucks is your thinking spot. I don't know how she can stay in that building with all that coffee smell."

"It calms her down man."

"Yeah i know, i just wish that she would talk to me."

"Do you know when Ashleigh asked you if you were cheating on Bailey?"

"Yeah, she freaked me the fuck out."

"Well Bailey really does think that. She believes that you are cheating on her."

"She really believes that?"

"Yeah, she asked Ash to help her out. She's really is affriad that you are cheating on her. She may think that you are trying to take her freedom away. You know,"

"Yeah i guess. I would never want to do that."

"I know that man, but have you told her lately that you love her or that you want her to make up her own mind?"

"kind of,"

"Just plan something special for her and you'll be alright. She really does love you."

"Thanks Jeff."

"No problem, I should be getting back home with those boxes."

"Need any help?"

"Not right now, besides you two are coming over at 3. We've got dinner planned with all of you tonight. Savannah and Adam are coming up with Marisha."

"Great," I said.

"I'll talk to you later. Oh, can you try to keep Ashleigh busy when you come over, i have some last minute shopping to do."

"That's nice. Sure, i'll help you out."

"Thanks."

With that Jeff walked into the back room and got some empty boxes. He came back out with about five boxes, nodded and walked out the door. I went int othe kitchen and made some late lunch for Bailey and myself. I just got done when she walked through the front door.

"Bay I'm in the kitchen."

"Ok," she walked into the kitchen and sat at the island on the bar stool.

"How's the shop?" i placed her plate of food in front of her.

"Good," She said taking a bite of her sandwhich. "I'm looking for more help though."

"That's good. with the business picking up you know you are going to need it."

"That and i'm going to need it when i'm not around here."

"Babe, you don't have to do it if you don't want to."

"That's just it. I was thinking and I believe that if i get on the creative team then the show will be better. I mean right now it kind of sucks."

"Only if you're sure."

"I am."

I ran around the island and gave her a kiss. Soon enough i would have her on the road with me and everything will be better. Everything has to be better with 2004 coming up.


	8. March 22 Thru April 19, 2004

**March 22, 2004...RAW Draft....Detroit Michigan**

**--No POV--**

Everyone was backstage getting ready for the Heat tapings. Matt, Amy, Shannon, John, and Bailey were sitting in the locker room waiting. Amy and Matt had matches tonight so they were stretches and getting ready. The locker door opened and in walked Adam.

"Adam what are you doing here?" Bailey asked.

"I'm coming back. Tonight i'm taking Bischoff down."

"How is Anna and Marisha?" Matt asked from the locker.

"Good, for a three month old she is well behaved."

"That's good." Bailey said. "Amy your match is third. You need to go out there and be ready."

"Alright," She said rolling her eyes. She got up and walked out the door.

"Wait a minute," Adam's head turned to Bailey. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm on the creative team. And i should of known that you were coming back tonight." She said getting up from her seat.

"Bay, where are you going?" John asked.

"To talk to Steph. someone should of known that you were coming back tonight." Bailey said walking out of the room.

"Welcome back, i guess." Shannon said.

"Thanks, who has else has a match tonight?"

"Matt and Shannon have Heat Tapings while I get to bug Bischoff in the ring."

"Always the jokerster." Adam said rolling his eyes getting ready.

**--Bailey's POV--**

I walked into Stephanie's office to find her sitting behind the desk. She looked up and smiled slightly at me.

"I think i know why you are here," She motioned for me to have a seat. "You've seen Adam."

"Yeah, how come i didn't know that he was coming back tonight?"

"You are friends with him. We couldn't have his friends knowing that he was coming back so him and Anna swore that they wouldn't tell anyone of you."

"Well now that i know he's back where is his story line going?"

"We are working on a feud with Bischoff for now."

"Everyone's doing that though. Why not until Backlash he has his run-ins with Kane. At Backlash he's going to have a match with Kane. Every week leading up to the PPV he can somehow interrupt Kane's matches."

"I like that." Steph mused. She wrote that down and looked back at me. "I believe that we now have a great story line for him. Thanks Bailey."

"No problem, i feel better now." I waved to her and walked out and back down to the locker room. I walked back in to see that Matt was gone as well. He did have a match at the end of Heat against Lance (Storm).

"So is it all better?" John asked me.

"Yeah, i know what's going on with the storylines and that makes me happy." I said sitting down next to John.

"Good," John said kissing me on the top of my head. i smiled at him and watched closely when Amy came into the room and sat down on the bench next to Adam. "Baby, are you going to stay in here or are you going to go back down to Steph's office?"

"I should let you guys have your fun, I'll see you after you get back." I said kissing him lightly on the lips.

"Alright, i love you."

"I love you as well."

I walked out of the room with this feeling that something wasn't right about the way Amy and Adam were. If i didn't know any better i would think that they were having an affair. Somehow, though, i couldn't get my head around that. Adam had a daughter now and he wouldn't do anything to hurt her or Savannah.

Halfway through the show i was sitting in Steph's office watching the show progress. As if right now my husband was in the ring just making fun of Bischoff. He pulled out next ball and hands it to Heyman. With those two ofas in the ring together, who couldn't make fun of them.

**--Savannah's POV back in Tampa--**

I'm sitting at home with Marisha fast asleep. For a 3 month old she hardly does any crying. She sleeps through the night without any fuss. She looks just like her daddy. She has blond hair, his nose, his lips, but the only thing she has of me is the eyes. If i didn't know any better i would swear that Adam had her and not me.

I'm watching the tv and just waiting for my time so i can call Adam. I know that he has something going on tonight and i just want to talk to him before i go to sleep, but for the life of me i can't shake this feeling that i have. I get up off the sofa and walk into Marisha's room to talk to her.

"Hey baby girl." I said softly i know that she can't hear me but i just need to get this off my chest. If i don't do this now then i will take it out on Adam, and i DON'T want to do that.

"Mommy loves you baby girl. I just need to talk to you for a minute, i know that you don't understand anything i am saying to you right now but i just need someone to listen to me." I whisper to her as i rub her back.

"I have this feeling that daddy isn't telling mommy the truth about something. I have this feeling that he's doing something that will, in the long run, hurt both you and I."

I looked down at her and let a single tear roll down my face. Seeing this angel before me asleep and looking SO much like Adam just tears me up. I'm not the only one who thinks this and that scares me the most. Ashleigh and Bailey have similar thoughts. I leaned over the crib and kiss her on her head before i make my way back to the living room. As i sit down on the sofa the phone rings.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Hey babe."

"Hey yourself,"

"I'm on my way to the hotel with the guys."

"Who's all there so i can say hi?"

"Let's see there's John, Matt, Shannon, Bailey, and Amy."

"Hi guys,"

"Hey," Everyone in the car says at once. "I'll talk to you later Anna." Bailey said.

"Alright, Adam i have a bad feeling."

"What's that?"

**--Adam's POV--**

"It's hard to explain really."

"Just say whatever is on your mind and i'll try to figure it out." i said taking a sideways glance at Amy.

"I don't know, it's just, are you telling me everything?"

"Of course. What is there to tell?"

"I have a feeling deep down that you aren't being honest with me. Don't get mad at me, i just don't know what it is."

"Babe, i'm always honest with you,"

"I know, just forget that i said anything. Deal?"

"Deal, How's Ally doing?"

"She's wonderful, she's sound asleep."

"Well when she wakes up give her kiss and tell her daddy loves her." I look out the window to see that we are at the hotel.

"I will, i love you."

"Love you too, I'll call you before i get on the plane."

"Alright, bye."

"Bye."

I hang up the phone, take my bags up to my room and collaspe onto the bed and before i know it i'm fast asleep.

**--No POV--**

The next morning, John and Bailey woke up and made their way down to the hotel lobby. They checked out and headed to the airport. John figured that since they had 3 days until he had another match they could have some rest time. Bailey looked like she was about to pass out from all this they got on the plane Bailey was out like a light with her head leaning on John's shoulder for a pillow. Soon after John was asleep, even though it wasn't a long flight they both were sleeping like a baby.

Matt had gotten up around 11 and decided that he wouldn't leave until later on that night. Him and Shannon would just take a flight back to North Carolina that night seeing as Matt didn't have to do anything in the ring or any kind of signing until April 15. Unfornately for Shannon he had to be back on the road on the first. But other than that they were fine with just relaxing at home with there other friends.

Amy was sitting on her bed as she looked over at the man that was lying next to her. She knew that what they were doing was wrong but for some reason everything felt so right. She had told Matt that she was sleeping in the same room with Trish and that was a lie. To be completely honest she was sharing a room, and a bed, with one of her best friends. She looked over at the clock and noticed that it was about 11 in the morning, about the time that Matt got up. She got up, and got dressed. She looked at the man behind her once more before she walked out the door, down the hall to Matt's room.

Adam on the other hand was lying in bed with his eyes closed thinking. He wanted nothing more than to tell Savannah what was going on with him. However, he knew that if he did he would lose not only her but his daughter. He made up his mind right there that he had to end everything with Amy before it went any further. Yes, he loved her but he loved Savannah and Marisha more. However what he thought would be so easy to end would turn out oh so hard to actually do.

**--April 19, 2004 Calgary, Alberta Canada--**

It was the end of the night for RAW, Adam had already done the promo with Chris (Beniot), he was standing at the gorilla watching the monitor as Val Venis and Amy were in the ring. He noticed Glenn (Kane) walk by. He made nothing of it, but once he turned his attention back to the moniter he wished he had.

_(I am going to make up the commentary cause i have no idea what was said.) _

"What is Kane doing down here?" King asked.

"I have no idea but earlier tonight he did say that he hungers for a sacrifice, it could be any one of these four."

"I'm betting on Gail, she's smokin'."

"Dear God! He Just chockslamed Val Venis." JR screamed.

Adam wanted to run out to the ring at that moment when he saw what Glenn was doing. Glenn was stalking Amy and Adam just wanted to beat the hell out of him AGAIN. He did that last night but this fire in him that wants to do it again. He hold himself back from doing that as he sees Matt jump into the ring and take a beating.

"Damnit Adam, FOCUS!" He screamed.

"Am i interrupping anything?" Chris asked.

"No, i'm just losing my focus right now."

"Well we've got tag team titles to win tonight whatever it is you had better drop it." He said as Adam just shake his head. The music goes off and they make our way out to the ring. Later on as Adam and Chris made their way back to the locker room a stage hand came up and got the belts to change the nameplates out.

"I've got to focus more." Adam said as they walked into the locker room.

"Where were you tonight?"

"I have no clue but i wasn't in the ring."

"Does this have anything to do with your daughter?"

"What about her? She's at home being an angel for Savannah."

"Since you are a dad now i just thought that maybe you were worrying about your career as a wrestler."

"I have, but i think Anna has more worry about that than i do. She told me that she doesn't think that she'll ever come back."

"That'll be a shame, man. She's tougher than Amy is. I'll like to see those two in a match one day." Chris said giving Adam a nod before walking into the bathroom.

"If she finds out what i've been doing there will be." Adam mubbled to himself. Just as he got the words out of his mouth Jason Reso walked into the room.

"Dude, what in the hell was on your mind tonight? That just sucked." Jay exclaimed.

"I have a lot on my mind and i just can't shake it."

"Ok, tell me. Is it about Anna and Marisha?"

"Not really man." Adam said standing up and moving to his locker.

"Man, if you hurt her you're gonna have hell to pay." Jay said in a serious tone, which made Adam spin around on his heels to stare at him.

"What does that mean?"

"Well Anna is a wrestler, she could kick your ass, or better than that you have Irvine, Beniot, and myself that would kick your ass if you do anything to hurt her. You know that we love Anna more than your sorry ass anyways." Jay said.

"Yeah, then you marry her." Adam said walking into the bathroom.

**--Jay's POV--**

I looked at the spot that Adam had just stood and replaied what Adam had just said. _'then you marry her'_ What in the hell is wrong? I better go talk to Irvine about this, if he doesn't know then i'm calling Anna. I walked out the door and down the halls until i found the man i was looking for.

"Irvine!" i screamed, which got his attention.

"Yeah?" He said once i got up to him.

"Do you know if Anna and Adam had a fight?"

"No, not recently, why?"

"I was talking to him in the locker room and he said _'then you marry her'_ and that makes no sense if they haven't had a fight."

"It doesn't. Have you talked to Anna about it?"

"Not yet." I said taking my phone out and dialing her home number. "But i am now."

"Good, put it on speaker." Chris said as we leaned up against the wall.

"Hello?" Anna asked once she picked up the phone.

"Hey there sugar," I said.

"Oh hey Jay, how's it going?"

"Good, We were wondering if you got into a fight with Adam recently?" I asked.

"No, and who is we?"

"We and in Me and Jay."

"Damn Irvine, you scared the hell out of me."

"Hello to you to then." He said with a small laugh.

"Yeah, yeah. Anyways why do you ask?"

"He's been acting off lately. Both in the ring and out."

"So, i'm not the only one." she said in a whisper, this got me and Chris to glance at each other.

"Sweetie is everything alright?" Chris asked her after a minute of silence.

"Yeah, it's fine. I'll talk to you two later. i need some sleep if i'm going to get up at the same time as Marisha does."

"Ok, love you." we both said as the phone call ended.

"What do you think that was about?" Chris asked me.

"I have no clue."

* * *

**A/N: This seems like it's going faster than i thought it would. Anyways i know that the affair is like a year ahead of time but for the story sake's it's gonna be that way. So i hope that you enjoy and roll with it. I might not update this for a while since i have those others to work on but this should hold you off for a while....I hope. lol : )**

**Mandy**


	9. October 4, 2004

* * *

--October 4, 2005--

I was supposed to be back in Tampa at home. But here I was sitting in the Diva's locker room with Marisha on my lap. Lisa and Gail are getting dressed for their match tonight. I'm also making my return tonight, but nobody is going to know that it's me. That's the fun of it.

"How old is she?" Gail asked as she was putting on her boots.

"She's almost 11 months."

"She's so sweet. It's scary how much she looks like Adam." Lisa said.

"I know it is. You girls can't tell anyone that I'm here. Nobody is supposed to know that I am."

"What are friends for girly." Gail said.

"Good luck tonight!" I waved to them as they were walking out the door.

I sat back and watched the Heat taping as Lisa pinned Gail. I felt bad for Gail but this was Victoria that we are talking about. I watched the rest of Heat as I rocked Marisha to sleep. She cooperated with me so it wasn't that big of a deal. I looked up when the door opened.

"Hey girly," Gail said a little out of breathe.

"That was a good match. Even though Lisa kicked your ass." I said with a little laugh.

"I know, but hey, we got it done." She answered. "You going to watch the show tonight or are you going back home tonight?"

"I'm watching the show, there's going to be a surprise and I want to be here."

"Oh, Really, Care to elaborate on that?" She asked with a small smile.

"Nope, if I told you I would have to kill you." I said laughing.

* * *

After my husband, best friend, and friend were done with the ring it was time for the first interview of the night. Coach was interviewing Jay and Travis. Ah, these two guys are funny when they want to be. I just love those two like they were my brothers.

After the interview and a commercial break it is time for the match. Jay against Shawn, yes, we all call him Shawn even though that's his middle name. Shawn has always been there helping me out. So he's like my dad. After Travis interferes in the match and gets taken out by Shawn, the match soon ends with Shawn getting the pin. Oh well maybe next time Jay will keep his mouth shut until AFTER the match.

"Gail, Lisa, can you watch Mar for me? I have something I have to go do."

"No problem, go have fun." Lisa said.

"Thanks." I waved to both of them and walked out the door. I followed the hallway until I got to Eric's office. I knocked on the door and waited for the ok to go in. Once I got it I pushed the door open to see Eric sitting behind the desk with the camera crew already set up.

"Hey Anna, it good to have you back," Eric said.

"It's good to be back. How are we doing this?"

"Well you are going to be off camera signing this contract that you've already signed. We are going to show Mr. Bischoff shaking your hand before Coach comes in." Steve, the camera man, said.

"Alright let's get started."

I signed the papers again and shook Eric's hand before Coach came in. I stood off in the corner and waited for Steve to say cut. I held in my laughter as I watch Coach try to be scared. He can actually act and that's what was funny. After Steve said it was all clear I came out of hiding.

"Savannah, it's so good to see you. Where's that little one of yours?" Coach asked in his hyper voice.

"She's in the locker room with Lisa and Gail. I have to go see Adam before he figures out that it was me and gets mad at me. I'll see you later Coach, it was good to see you."

"I want to see Marisha before you leave."

"Will do," I said as I made my way out of the door and down the hallways to find Adam's before he left.

I found the room and knocked on the door. I only waited a little bit before it swung open to reveal Jay.

"ANNA!"

"Ouch! That was my ear." I laughed as he picked me up in a bear hug and swung me around.

"Come on in, I'm pretty sure that there are a few people that would love to see you." He said pushing the door open some more.

I walked in with a smile on my face. Travis, Chris B., Chris I., Sean (Val Venis), Terry (Rhyno), Greg (Hurricane), and Adam all were in there. Adam had his back to me so I put my finger on my lips to the others to keep them quiet. I walked up to Adam and put my hands around his waist. This caused him to jump and turn around. His eyes lit up as he picked me up and twirled me around, much like Jay had done.

"I'll be back after my match Ann." B. said as he walked out the door.

"Why are you here, babe?" Adam asked as he put me down.

"I just signed a contract with Eric. Did you see the promo that I did?"

"I told you that was Anna!" Travis said which made me smile. Out of all my friends he would get that was me.

"Fine, you win. I'm just glad that we got Savannah back." Greg said texting on his phone.

"By the way Anna, where's Marisha at? You didn't leave her in the car did you?" Chris said.

I walked over to him and punched him. "I didn't not leave my baby in the car you moron. That's something that you would do."

"I would not." He said giving me the puppy dog look.

"Babe, where is she then?" Sean asked me.

"Lisa and Gail are watching her. I trust them with her more than I trust her with you guys."

"Thank Anna," Terry said with a roll of his eyes.

"Baby, Greg and I have to go get ready. We'll be back after we get done. Ok?" Adam said.

"Ok," I said.

Before he left he gave me a kiss on the lips. I watched as him and Greg left the room. I turned to the others in the room and gave them this look that they knew all too well. Travis, Jay, Chris I., Sean, and Terry just sighed and sat back down. I took a seat next to Travis. I let out a sigh of my own and began this talk.

"So who feels something is wrong with Adam?"

Everyone raised their hands.

"That's what I thought. Who wants to start?"

* * *

**A/N: Sorry this has been soooo long. I have written other chapters to this so I hope that it goes a little faster than it has been going. Thanks for the wait. **

**Mandy**


	10. December 8, 2004

**I know it's a fast update but like I said. I have chapters written so I'm going to post them before I forget I even have them on my computer.  
Read and Review...Remember that little button at the bottom...yeah that one...click it.**

**Mandy**

* * *

--December 8, 2004--

_Today is my little girl's birthday!_ That's all I could think about as Adam drove us to Columbus, Georgia. Marisha was in the back sound asleep. That's what she does. She's a good little girl for her mama.

"Anna?" Adam said disrupting my thoughts.

"Yeah,"

"Don't get mad at me, but there's going to be a party for Mar's birthday today."

"You remembered?"

"What? Why wouldn't I remember my own daughter's birthday? She's my blood Savannah, I couldn't forget her birthday."

"It's just that you've been distant recently. I was just observing what was going on babe. There's no need to bite my head off."

"Anna, I'm sorry. I just have a lot on my mind. I didn't mean to snap like that."

"I know Adam. I wish you would tell me what was going on."

"This is something I have to figure out for myself babe. I'll figure it out soon enough, don't worry."

"If you say so., what are we going to do for two days?"

"We can take Mar out tomorrow. The guys wants to go bowling, you want to go?"

"I'll see what the girls want to do. You go have fun with them." I leaned over the seat and kissed him on the cheek.

--Later that night—

Marisha may not be able to understand what's going on but her parents does. Adam took it into his power to throw her a party with our friends that could make it. Ashleigh called earlier and wished her a happy birthday. That's my sister for you, even though her husband needs her attention she gives it to her niece. The party is at the hotel so it's a small one. Matt and Shannon called for the same reason as Ashleigh.

"Hello?" I asked into the receiver.

"I wanted to wish little Copeland a happy birthday. Bailey wanted to call but she's in a meeting with Stephanie. So I did her a favor and called."

"Thanks John," I said with a smile. The shower had just turned off so Adam would be coming out of the bathroom soon.

"So how have you been? Has Adam been doing anything else to make you think that he's cheating?"

"I just don't know what's going on. Maybe it's me that's changed. This is really getting on my nerves that I can't figure out things with my own husband."

"It's going to be ok. I have a question for you though?"

"What is it?"

"If he ever cheats on you are you going to get a divorce from him?"

"That's what I told him the night before we got married. If he ever cheated on me that I would get a divorce without even talking about it. I don't need to hear apologies and excuses about why he decided to sleep around. That's just not who I am. If you hurt me in any way, I'm done with you. That's just who I am."

"I understand. Adam better hope that he isn't then. He knows what would happen if he is. Anna, I've got to go. But give Mar a kiss for me and tell her happy birthday."

"Will do, by John,"

With that I hung up the phone and fell backwards onto the bed. I was looking up at the ceiling when I heard the bathroom door. I heard the suitcase zipper and wondered if Adam was really going to go out tonight and leave Marisha and myself on her birthday. When the zipper sounded again, the next thing I heard broke my heart. I listened to Adam kiss Marisha and walk out the door.

--Adam's POV—

After I turned off the water I overheard my wife's conversation. At first I didn't think about it, but after a while I realized that she was talking about me. What I am doing to her is wrong and I have to end this before I get any further. Amy should understand, she has Matt and I have Savannah and Marisha. I take a deep breathe prepared to be met with Savannah's stare but instead I walked out to find her lying on the bed.

I walked over to my suitcase and got out a clean pair of boxers and blue jeans. I put them on and found a nice t-shirt. Once that was on I looked over at my wife to see that she hadn't moved an inch. I walked over to Marisha and kissed her forehead before I made my way out of the door. I made my way down to the third floor to Amy's room. I knocked on her door and waited for her to answer.

"You're early,"

"I know, I didn't come for that I came here to talk to you." I said taking a seat on the edge of the bed.

"What you want to talk about that so important, baby?" She asked going to the bathroom to finish up her hair.

"Us, we can't be doing this anymore. It's wrong for one thing. I have a daughter that I love to death and if Savannah finds out what I've been doing I will lose both of them. I want be able to hold her in my arms. You have Matt, he loves you. What would he do if he found out that we were doing this?"

"Kick me out of the house and probably call Savannah and tell her about us. Listen, we are careful, so they will never find out." She said walking out and standing in front of me. I looked up at her as she looked down at me.

"Ames, we can't do this." I whispered.

"Says who? We were fine before she came back." She said straddling me. I pushed her off and stood up.

"I have to go. The guys are coming over for Marisha's birthday. Don't show up, that's all I ask of you." I said before I walked out the door and back up the stairs to the fifth floor to where my lovely wife and darling baby girl was.

--Two hours later after the party—

I was lying in bed with Anna beside me. She had fallen asleep just as the movie went off. Everyone showed up that I had invited and we all watched a movie that was suited for Marisha. For a one year old she doesn't like the Disney movies she goes right to sleep on them, but she stays awake and alert with other ones. So we put in Taxi for her. She enjoyed it along with all the adults.

As I look at Anna, I can't see how I ever cheated on her. I want to tell her what I did, but I know her. She'll want a divorce and that'll be the end of the Copeland era. I'm scared to death to find out what will happen when she does find out. Amy says she wants but she doesn't know Anna the way I do. Anna is like Nancy Drew. She will find out, it's only a matter of time.


	11. January 3, 2005

January 3, 2004

Adam has been more distant with me and his friends lately. He has been giving his attention to Marisha. It's like he knows something is going to happen that I don't. I have asked Eric about his storylines and he says that nothing is planned. This just makes me more nerves than before. It's the New Year and I want things to be different, but no matter how hard I try, they never will.

I walked into the women's locker room without Marisha. Adam wanted to spend time with her. He is her daddy, besides I trust almost everybody here. Almost everyone, I don't trust Trish or Amy. There is something about both of those girls that I just can't trust.

"Adam's got Mar. tonight?" Lisa asked lacing up her boots for her match against Trish.

"Yeah, at least I get a break today. That is until he has to work."

"Savannah, you do think this top goes with these shoes?" Maria asked. Yes, she's a ditz, but she always asks me what clothes goes with what shoes.

"Yes Maria, those go perfectly well with each other."

I made my way over to my locker. I put my bags in it and opened my gym bag. I was going to be paying Trish a little visit during her match tonight, just to make my presents known to the fans. Hardly anyone knows that I'm here. So I might as well get involved with a diva's match. I put on my black baby-t top with a pair of low-cut dark blue jeans with my tennis shoes.

"What do you think?" I asked the girls that were in there. Surprisingly it was only Lisa, Maria and Christy. I've got to say that the locker room is empty.

"Very nice, you disrupting my match tonight?" Lisa asked.

"Not really, I'm just going to be making my presence known to all the divas."

"What are you going to do?" Christy asked pulling her shirt over her head.

"You'll see when the match starts."

* * *

Chris Beniot and Batista's match was on at the moment when there was a knock on the door. We had been joined with Trish a little while after the show had started, she answered the door. She opened the door so everyone in the room could see who was at the door. I jumped up when I say Terry holding Marisha.

"Where's Adam at? He was supposed to be watching her." I said taking my baby from the guy.

"He has a promo in a couple of minutes, he told me to watch her or bring her to you."

"Damn him, thanks Terry, Adam is going to get his head chewed out for this." I turned to Lisa in the room before I continued talking. "Lisa, I'll be back before the match, I promise. If I'm not in here I'll be at the gorilla." With that I let the door shut and walked with Terry down the hall with Marisha in my arms.

"What's wrong, babe?"

"Do you think I've changed?"

"Why do you ask?"

"Things have been very different between me and Adam. Ever since Marisha was born we haven't been as close as we were. She's his little angel and it scary how much she looks like him. I can't shake this feeling that something bad is going to happen soon." I replied honestly. Terry is one of the guys I can count on to help me figure things out.

"You aren't the one that has changed Savannah. " He said taking Marisha from my arms. "Adam's the one that has been acting weird. He doesn't even hang with us guys anymore." That struck a nerve. He wasn't with the guys that much?

"How often does he hang out with you guys?"

"Maybe once a month," my heart dropped to my stomach. This means that Adam had been lying to me all these months.

"Can I ask you a favor?"

"Anything,"

"Watch Marisha for a while, I have to talk to Adam about a couple of things. If you get tired of her hand her to Jay, Travis or Sean. She loves all of them. "

"No problem, go talk to Adam."

Terry gave me a half hug as I made my way down to the guy's locker room. I knocked on the door and waited for the door to open. Once it opened I was met with Randy Orton's blue eyes. He smiled at me a little before nodding towards the end of the hall.

"You sure you want to talk to him?" Randy asked. He secretly knew I was looking for my husband.

"I have to get some things straight." I said with a nod of my own.

I walked away from Randy as I made my way down the hallway in the direction of my husband. I pasted Maria and Gene talking. Maria looked a little uncomfortable but I didn't have time to save her. I had to talk to Adam. I walked on down the hall until I found Eric's door. I knocked lightly on it and opened the door. Eric and Adam both looked at the door. Eric nodded for me to come in as Adam avoided my eyes.

"Look who it is?" Eric said. I knew that I had interrupted the 'talk' that they were having. This was a cover up attempt. I walked closer in as Steve motioned for me to come closer.

"I just came to give Edge a message." I said making up things. I basically knew what the storyline was.

"What is that Savannah?"Adam spat out.

"Well, Shawn doesn't like what you did to him at Taboo Tuesday. He sent me to give you a little present." I said with a wicked grin.

"Oh yeah, like what, A kiss?"

"No, this is much better than a kiss."

I drew my hand back and slapped him. The sound of me hitting his skin could be heard down the hall. It sounded like a car backfiring. I Smirked at Eric before I walked out of the shot. The camera cut with Adam holding his cheek glaring after me. After the camera shut off I walked back up to them.

"What was that for?" Adam asked. I ignored him and looked at Eric.

"I know I changed the storyline, but that was all I could think of."

"It's ok, now you can be at ringside during the match Sunday. I can see a lot of potential with this. Thanks Savannah." Eric nodded his head. I turned and walked out the door with Adam on my heels.

"Savannah Marie Copeland, what in the hell was that slap for?"

"I know Adam, and I'm not going to deal with you anymore. I know that you have been lying to me and the guys about where you are going. So help me if you come near Marisha I will stab you. You think you are so big and bad because you can have any women in the world. Well, Copeland, you have just lost me and your daughter. I want you out of the hotel tonight. I don't want to see you for the rest of the night you son of a bitch." I slapped him again only this time he grabbed my wrist, holding me from moving.

"I'm sorry; I did lie to you, but…"

"But nothing, I don't want to hear it."

"I'm not giving up on you or our daughter; I love you both too much for that."

"You should of thought about that before you went a stuck your dick in anyone." I ripped my arm out of his grip and walked away from Adam.

* * *

I waited at the gorilla for my cue. Lisa had just hit Trish with a clothesline. I walked down the ramp as slow as I could. I stood at the bottom and watched as Trish pinned Lisa for the win. Trish looked at me and I clapped walking backwards. As I made it to the top she grabbed a microphone and called out Amy. Now that my name was set that I was after Trish and Edge, it would only be a matter of time before I got to everyone else in the locker room.


	12. January 9 & 10, 2005

New Years Revolution  
San Juan, Puerto Rico  
January 9, 2005

It has been six day since Adam and I had that fight. I haven't seen him and he hasn't been staying in the same room as us. Jay said he was bunking with him and that he was depressed. That's not my problem. I had something I had to do tonight. According to Vince he loved the unexpected promo that I did. Now I am Shawn Michaels valet. The fans love me and that's all that really matters. I was already dressed in street clothes and ready to get on with the show, the sad part is that the show was just beginning.

Regal and Eugene had just beat Christian and Tomko for the Tag Team Titles. Now was a promo with Christian and Edge. This is the first time that I have seen Adam, and the look on his face breaks my heart. I watch very closely as to the little details of him. How can I let a father not see his daughter? I turn away from the monitor and come face to face with Chris I.

"Doll, you know he loves you."

"So I've been told."

"He misses you, that all he tells me."

"What is this, is everyone on his side?" I said pointing to the monitor, which now featured the Diva's match against Trish and Amy.

"Nobody is taking sides, but if I was too I would pick yours."

"Somehow I don't believe you." I said poking his stomach.

"Are you nerves about tonight?" Chris asked as we watched Trish plant a right to Amy.

"Not really, I will be escorting Shawn out there but I'm going to avoid Adam at all cost."

"You know that Beniot, Batista, Randy, Paul, and myself will be out there with you right?"

"You guys are going to be in a cage, how can that help me?"

"Point taken, it's going to be ok. He wouldn't dare touch you with all of us out there. That's all I'm saying."

"Ok, I got it." I said as I watched Amy dive off the ring apron. "She's hurt," I whispered as I say Amy holding her knee.

"That's got to suck." Irvine said putting his arm around my shoulders. "Where's Marisha at tonight?"

"Greg has her, Matt told him to take up babysitting duties for me."

"That's nice of him to do." After a minute of silence a promo with Adam and Eric came on, "Let's go see your daughter before the match."

"Alright," I said as I hung my head.

We walked down the many halls until we found the door we were looking for. Instead of knocking Chris pushed the door open and we walked in. I found Greg playing with Marisha in the corner and walked over to them. Greg is such a good babysitter; he is a baby himself so it makes sense. I love all these guys; if it wasn't for them, I wouldn't be able to do my job. I sat down next to Greg and played with my daughter.

I don't know how long I was in there for but Chris came over to me and tapped me on the shoulder getting my attention. I looked up and saw that Beniot and Irvine was standing there with smiles on their faces.

"It's almost time for the match."

"Yeah, ok. Greg?" I said with a small pout.

"I've got it." He rolled his eyes as he went back to playing with his adopted daughter. Most of the guys adopted her as theirs.

"Thanks," I said and gave him a kiss on the cheek before I walked out the door following the guys.

Batista was the first one out, followed by Edge, then Randy, and last was Triple H. That meant that Chris Beniot and Chris Jericho were going to start. After they got to the ring, Shawn Michaels and I made it to the ring. I stayed outside and watched the action. Shawn was the special referee for the match. As the match went under way I didn't know who to cheer for. I watched as Triple H's door open and he came into play.

This was the most horrifying match I have ever seen in my life. I wanted to scream every time someone would get thrown against the cage. The second person to come out was none other than Edge. He was staring at me the entire time he was in the pod. I tried to ignore him and cheer on Jericho. Randy's pod opened and he came out charging. I watched as Edge speared Shawn, and I held in my anger as he got up and did his cocky head roll and stared at me.

I shrugged and pointed behind him. He turned and ran right into the super kick by Shawn. Jericho quickly pinned him and he was out. I jumped up and down cheering. Edge rolled out of the ring and out the door. He made it down the steel steps in pain, holding his chin. I wanted to go see about him but I knew my role. Batista's pod opened and the match began to pick up. Jericho got dropped on top of Benoit.

Beniot got pinned and then Jericho, as I watched the match I failed to realize that I was being stalked by Edge. However, as Benoit rolled out the ring and out the cage he saw it. He ran up and clipped Edge in the head. I turned my head in the direction of the commotion and saw how close they were to me. I moved a bit around the cage trying to watch both matches, the one in the cage and one outside.

I watched as Ric made his way to ring as the three guys fought their way to the back. Randy hit the RKO on Batista, Eric called Shawn over distracting him from the action inside. I walked over to Ric, tapped him on the shoulder and smiled at him. He turned around and I slapped him. I moved out of the way only to be faced with Batista. I heard the bell and scrambled out of there. The cage opened up as Shawn slipped out. I wrapped my arms around his waist and we walked back behind the curtain.

"Good job Ann. I love how you took Ric in your own hands."

"I was so focused on the match inside the elimination chamber that I didn't see Adam stalking me. I'm just glad that Beniot and Irvine saw him before he did anything to me."

"I am too. I'll see you tomorrow." Shawn kissed me on the head before he walked away.

I walked back to the guy's locker room to get my daughter. I knocked on the door and Greg came out with Marisha in his arms. I smiled at him as he handed her over to me. I kissed his cheek one last time before he walked back in the room. I walked back to the women's locker room to get my stuff and head to the hotel.

* * *

Monday January 10, 2005  
Fort Lauderdale, Florida

I arrived at the arena late only to be told that I was going down to the ring with Shawn. He was going to be confronting Adam. What joy, I quickly got dressed while trying to entertain Marisha. She was being very fussy today. I think it's because Adam hasn't been around. There was a knock on the door, seeing how I was the only one in the room I walked over and answered it.

"Hey, I came to babysit for you."

"Thanks Randy," I said opening the door wider. He came in and I shut the door.

I walked over to Marisha and kissed her before I ran out the room to find Shawn at the gorilla. Adam had just called Shawn out. He didn't go out the first time cause I wasn't there. The stagehand told him I was on my way and to wait.

"Sorry I was late. Marisha's been a little fussy." I panted.

"It's ok doll. You're here now."

Once the commercial was over Adam called Shawn out again, this time we both walked out. Adam was a little surprised to see me, but he quickly recovered. Once we both were in the ring I asked for the microphone from Shawn. He gladly handed it over.

"Edge, what are you doing?"

"Shawn screwed me out of a match at Taboo Tuesday and again last night. I demand…"

"Just shut it, you demand this, you demand that. I'm tired of hearing you talk and I'm pretty damn sure that all of Florida is tired of it as well."

The crowd went crazy after that statement. I handed the microphone back to Shawn.

"Edge, the people didn't want to see you at Taboo Tuesday. They wanted to see me. YOU cost ME the match. Last night YOU speared ME. I only did what any self respecting man would of done. Savannah did it last week for me." Again the crowd went crazy.

"You know what," Adam dropped the microphone and speared Shawn. I climbed out of the ring and watched the action unfold. It was punch after punch. They continued until they were broken up by the referees. As the show went to commercial I help Shawn to the back.

"That was interesting." He said with a small chuckle.

"That it was," I replied. Shawn walked on down the hall. I stayed where I was and waited for Adam to come through the curtain.

"If you are going to yell at me, don't."

"I wasn't going to yell at you. I was only going to tell you that Marisha misses you. If you want to see her you can."

I watched as his face lit up. He cracked a smile and it went all the way to his eyes.

"I love you,"

"This doesn't mean that I'm not mad at you. It just means that I know that you miss your daughter. Go see her. Randy's watching her."

I watched as he walked away to go find Randy. If he is really cheating on me he will be sorry.


	13. Februray 14, 2005

February 14, 2005  
Cincinnati, Ohio

I walked into the locker room just like every other night. For a solid month Adam and I have been civil with each other just for Marisha's sake. There have been times that he has been on the phone, but when I would come in he would hang up. Very strange things have been happening. I got dressed for the night. I was wearing normal blue-jeans with my shirt tied in the back. My normal wear, I refused to look like the other girls around here.

I walked out the room with Marisha on my hip. I wasn't supposed to wrestle tonight so I wasn't going to. A night off was a night off. After the Intercontinental title match was over I watched as the tag team match was beginning, I ran into Jay and Travis.

"Hey guys," I said switching Marisha to my other hip.

"Hey Anna," Travis said rubbing Marisha's head.

"How's things been going with Adam lately?" Jay asked as Travis picked Marisha up.

"Weird as usual, but at least we are trying."

"I wonder about that boy sometimes, you are the best thing that has happened to him and he's just ignoring it. He's got some serious problems." Travis said handing me my daughter back.

"True, guys your match is up in a few minutes." I said looking over at the stage hand that was motioning to his watch. Jay looked back at the guy and cursed.

"Sorry Anna, we'll meet you here after the match."

"K, good luck,"

I watched as the guys hurried down the hall. Randy was going to win, but it didn't hurt for them to have hope. That's the way I look at it. I walked down the hallway just trying to kill time before I had to do anything. I found myself in Eric's office. Adam was there and they were sitting up for an interview that was going to happen after Randy and Jay's. I sat down on the couch with Marisha in my lap; I bounced her up and down while the file started.

The interview only lasted a few minutes. When it was over Eric and Adam looked at me. I was trying not to laugh at how dumb this all seemed.

"Did you need anything Savannah?"

"I was wondering how much longer do I have to valet for Shawn. I want to get on with my wrestling."

"We only have a few more matches that you are going to be helping Shawn, then you are getting back to the job."

"Thanks," I said. I got up and walked out the door. I leaned against the wall and waited for Adam.

"Adam,"

"Yeah," He turned around and smiled at me. I handed him his daughter.

"I just want you to know that I love you." I said placing a small kiss on his cheek.

"I love you as well." He looked at his daughter for a minute. "And we love you Ally."

"I don't want to fight with you anymore. I'm sick of it. I just want things to be the way they were before." I had tears in my eyes as I said this. This was really hard on me to admit.

"Baby, I love you and Ally more than you will ever know. We can work on things, how's that?"

"I am deal with that."

With that we walked down the hall arm in arm. Adam was cradling Marisha in his arms. The Diva's match was over and I had to go find Shawn before Glen's match was finished. We found Shawn standing with Coach. The match was just about over; I kissed Adam on the cheek before I went over to Shawn. He smiled at me and Coach started the interview.

"Here with me now is none other than the heart-break kid Shawn Michaels and Savannah." The camera panned to show Shawn and myself.

"I wanted to show you, Shawn, this article that was in the Japanese newspaper. It has Kurt bragging about what he did to you at this past Royal Rumble. Do you have any comments?"

"If I were Kurt Angle I would be focusing on my match at No Way Out." Shawn and I walked out of the shot.

"Well there you have it; it doesn't look like Shawn is worried too much about the article."

I walked back over to Adam after that was over. That's all I had to do tonight. However, Adam had a match with Batista tonight. We walked to the gorilla and waited for the cue to start. We were wrapped in each other the entire time. Adam still had Marisha; he was rocking her to sleep for me. I smiled at the sight before me.

"Happy Valentine's Day, baby," Adam whispered to me. He had his arm around my shoulders and I was curled into his side. He handed me the baby back as his music went off. I watched as he walked out there.

"I see you two made up." Ric said.

"So we have," I smiled to myself thinking about that.

Ric and I watched as the match started. After a while Ric got the cue to walk out there and do his job. After Batista, Paul, and Ric came back through the curtain, Adam came. He looked a little bit ticked but that was the job. Nobody was supposed to win. This is how it was planned. I followed Adam back to the locker room. Adam went in first then gave me the ok to come in.

Jay, Chris B., Chris I., Travis, and Greg were in there. Jay was on the phone with his wife, Denise, Travis was talking to his wife, Michelle, Chris I. was talking to his wife, Jessica, Chris B. was taking to his wife, Nancy, and Greg was talking to his girlfriend, Jamie (Velvet Sky). All of them were telling the other how much they loved them and what not. It was Valentine's Day after all. I sat down and waited for Adam to get done so we could leave. Irvine was the first to get done with his phone call.

"Hey Savannah," He said looking my way. He got up and sat next to me. "I've heard from some people that you and Adam are back together trying to be the way you were before all this shit happened."

"We are trying to work things out. I might have over-re-acted to some things."

"I'm happy for you," He hugged me as Adam came out dressed and ready to go.

"You ready?"

"Yeah," I hugged Irvine back before standing up. I waved to the other guys before walking out the room.

* * *

I woke up and went to the kitchen for something to drink. As I shut the refrigerator door I noticed that Amy's phone was flashing. I picked it up and on the screen it read 'one new voice mail'. I hit the green button and listened to the voice on the other end. I forward the message to my phone before I walked into the bed room. I pulled the covers back from the bed waking Amy up in the process.

"What the hell is this Amy?" I asked holding her phone.

"I don't know what you are talking about."

"Let's listen to the damn message!" I pressed play and let her listen to it. Her face fell when she realized that I now knew what was going on.

"Matt, let me explain." She begged.

"Explain what? How you have been cheating on me with my best friend? Explain that to me? How could you do this to me! I don't want to see you right now. GET OUT!" I said pointing to the door.

"But Matt,"

"NO! GET OUT!" I screamed.

I watched as she gathered up her clothes and walked out the door. I grabbed my phone and called Jeff first. It was 4 a.m. and I knew he would be up.

"Hey bro, do you know what time it is?"

"Yeah, I have a problem and I want to know what you think."

"Sure,"

"Amy has been cheating on me."

"Not you too, dude I just told Anna the…" I cut him off.

"She's been cheating on me with Adam!"

"What?"

"Amy and Adam have been cheating on both Anna and me." I sat down on the edge of the bed trying to get everything in order.

"How did you catch them?"

"Adam left her a message on her phone."

"Forward it to me, call Greg and Shan. Tell them before you go and tell Savannah."

"Hold on," I forward the message to Jeff before I got back on the phone with him. "Did you get it?"

"Yeah I got it. Now call the guys."

"Bye," I hung up the phone and three-way both Greg and Shan.

"Yola?" Shannon said. He was always the weird one.

"Hang on let me call Greg." I said.

"Wat sup?" Greg said. I take that back, they both are the weird ones.

"Amy's been cheating on me."

"Dude, that's not cool." Greg said.

"That's not the best part." I sighed. "She's been cheating on me with Adam."

"That's fucked up!" Shannon said.

"When should I tell Savannah?"

"They just started working things out; this is going to crush her." Greg informed me.

"And that's the last thing I want to do right now."

* * *

**A/N: I am working on getting this story finished. Stay tuned, there is still more to come. **


	14. Februray 15, 2005

February 15, 2005

I hadn't gone to sleep at all. I was trying to find the right words to say to Savannah without this tearing her whole world apart. As the sun began to rise, I still hadn't thought of anything. I went to the kitchen and put a pot of coffee on. Once the coffee was finished brewing, I made myself a cup.

I walked into the living room with the steaming beverage. Sitting down on the coach I made the mistake of looking at the mantle. There was a picture of the entire gang: Greg, Jamie, Jeff, Ashleigh, Emma, Erik, Adam, Savannah, Marisha, John, Bailey, Amy, and myself. It was taken last year at Christmas.

Things were so normal then. Everybody was happy. Who wouldn't be? It was Christmas after all and we were all in Tampa. Savannah and Adam threw the party and we went. It's hard to think that just two months ago everything was perfect. I put the mug down and walked over to the mantle. After I threw the picture on the floor, I picked up my cell phone and dialed Savannah's cell. She answered on the forth ring.

"Hello," She replied sleepily.

"Hey Annie Beanie," I only called her that when I was being serious.

"Mattie, what's wrong?" Now she sounded panicked.

"Where's Adam at right now?"

"Sleeping, Matt what's wrong?"

"Go to another room. You can't be anywhere near him when I tell you this, Ok?"

"Sure Mattie," There was a pause and some shuffling as she moved. "K, I'm in the bathroom, What is it?"

"Adam's been cheating on you."

Might as well be blunt about it.

* * *

I'm sitting on the edge of the tub listening to what one of my closest friends has to say. It can't be that bad, can it?

"Adam's been cheating on you."

There it was. My world before me—gone, I sunk into the tub, water filled my eyes as I tried to focus on what was before me. All of my suspensions were coming through to me now.

"With who?" I managed to ask.

"Amy,"

That broke my heart even more. Amy? Of all the ring rats out there, Adam had to sleep with one of our co-workers. Matt was Adam's best friend, Amy is Matt's girlfriend. Did I make Adam that unhappy? I sat there for another 5 minutes with my phone to my ear not talking.

"Are you positive?"

"Do you want me to send you the message he left on Amy's phone?"

"He left a message?" This was going way too fast for me to try to believe.

"Anna that's how I caught them, Adam left a voicemail on Amy's phone I—"

"When,"

"Yesterday around eight,"

"W—" I couldn't form any more words.

All I wanted to do was beat the hell out of Adam. Everything that I have suspected was finally coming to light. I slid out of the tub and onto the floor, with the phone on the ground next to me. I heard the bed creak and picked up the phone once more.

"Adam's up, I'll call you later." I didn't wait for a respond; I hung up the phone and sat it next to me again. Adam knocked on the door lightly.

"Anna, are you alright?"

I didn't answer, so he knocked again. I still didn't answer. He turned the knob and let himself in. Once the door was open he looked at me. He walked into the bathroom leaving the door open.

"Baby, what's wrong?" he squatted down in front of me. He put his hand under my chin, but I pushed him away.

"Don't. Touch. Me." I said through clenched teeth.

"What's wrong with you?" He tried to hold me.

"Get. Away. From. Me!" I slapped his arm away.

"Anna, baby, what is up with you? Tell me what I did so I can fix it, please?"

I turned my head to him. I had tears in my eyes as I looked at him. He really thought I wouldn't find out and that this would be fixed. He was going to be in for a rude awaking. The more I looked at him, the more my temper came out.

"You weren't going to tell me. Did you honestly believe you could get away with it? That I wouldn't find out?" I whispered, looking away from him as a tear rolled down my face.

"Baby, what are you talking about?" He asked trying to grab me again.

"What am I talking about," I got up off the floor pushing Adam away. "WHAT AM I TALKING ABOUT? ARE YOU SERIOUS! I'M NOT THAT STUPID ADAM! I'M TALKING ABOUT AMY!" I screamed.

I watched as his face drained. He knew I knew and that was it.

"HOW FUCKING LONG!" I seethed. Oh yeah red-heads and tempers.

"Savannah," He reached for my hand, but I backed away from him. He wasn't going to touch me when he's been touching Amy. I should have gone with my gut. If I had trusted myself I wouldn't have done what I did. Last night wouldn't have happened at all.

"Savannah," This time he didn't try to touch me. "I'm sorry." What the hell?

"YOU'RE SORRY? ARE YOU KIDDING ME? YOU HAVE BEEN SLEEPING WITH OUR FRIEND'S GRIELFRIEND. YOU DO REALIZE THAT YOU HAVE A WIFE AND DAUGHTER? WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?" I took a deep breath and shook my head. No use to yell at him. "Am I not good enough for you? It that it, Adam, are you listening to me" oh yeah, I was pissed off.

"I'm listening," He whispered in reply.

"Well, are you going to say anything?" I asked stepping closer to him.

"I have nothing to say. I love you more than you know and I know what I did with Amy was wrong. I shouldn't have done what I did, but that's the past and there's nothing I can do about it. If I could go back and change things I would." He looked me in the eyes as he said all that.

I walked by Adam, I had enough of listening to him. I needed to get away from him before I did anything. As I got to the door I felt his hand on my wrist. I wanted to pull away, but somehow I couldn't. Beyond my better judgment I turned around.

"I never meant to hurt you." He whispered. By the way his eyes were staring into me I could tell that he truly meant it.

"Adam—" he cut me off with his finger on my lips.

"I'm not done," he dropped his finger and continued. "I love both you and Ally. I don't know what I was thinking when I was with Amy. Things just happened. I know that's not an excuse for what I've done. All the years that we've been married; I should have known better. I sighed "Things between us was just getting better and I screwed things up."

"Yes, you did." I stared at him for a minute, waiting; waiting for him to let my wrist go. After a few minutes he dropped it. I walked out the bathroom and over to the other bed and picked Marisha up. Our bags were already packed, on my way out I picked them up and walked out the door.

* * *

I watched as Savannah carried Ally out the door. Once she was gone I sank to the cold tile floor. Everything was a blur. I cried, for the first time, I cried like a little baby. My wife was gone, taking my daughter with her, I have no idea how long it'll be before I see either of them. I heard a ringing, which brought me back to the real world. I looked around, it wasn't my phone. I saw the phone on the floor next to the trash can. I grabbed it and without looking at the id, answered it.

"Hello?" I questioned dryly.

"Adam!" It took a minute for the caller to respond. "YOU SON OF A BITCH. I'M GOING TO HURT YOU. HOW FUCKING DARE YOU SLEEP WITH MY GIRLFRIEND. YOU DAMN PIECE OF SHIT. HOW DARE—" I hung up. I didn't need to hear anymore from Matt. I was already going to get enough out of Anna.

I walked out of the bathroom to the empty room. I walked over to the single duffle bag. This made me feel even more depressed. I opened the bag and searched for my cell phone. Once I found it I dialed a number I dialed yesterday. She answered on the fifth ring.

"Hey,"

"How did he find out?"

"What?"

"How. Did. Matt. Find. Out?" I said through clenched teeth.

"Oh," She took a deep breath. "Adam, baby, its ok."

"No the fuck it's not! Savannah just walked out the door with my daughter. How can all this be ok? Now tell me how he found out!"I shouted.

"You left a damn voicemail. That's how he found out. Your stupid self called me and left a message. SO don't be screaming at me because you're a moron." With that she hung up.

And so I'm the one to blame for all this, Once again.

* * *

**A/N: I went to the WWE RAW Live event last night in Birmingham. It was awsome. As always I was the only one that cheered for the heels. That's sad. I know. But where I was sitting everyone was eating up the face stuff. But if you know me, i'm all for the Heels. lol **

**Hope you enjoyed the story so far. You know you want to hit the BIG GREEN BUTTON!!!! **

**Mandy**


	15. March 7, 2005

**I have a suprise for you all, the POV's are done in three parts, No POV, Adam's POV and Jericho's POV. I had to do it. I just love the man.**

**Enjoy and remember, Read and Review. Thanks**

* * *

March 7, 2005  
RAW  
Raleigh, North Carolina

-No POV-

_There is a rumor going around that the couple of Matt Hardy and Amy Dumas (Lita) have broken up. This is just a rumor as nothing can be confirmed as of yet. There is another rumor that Adam Copeland (Edge) may be the cause of said break up. Again nothing can be confirmed. We will know more as this story develops. _

-Adam's POV-

"Do you know who said this?" I asked as I read the article again.

"Not yet, but this was the first one and there is many other ones." Eric replied.

"Damn," I sighed.

Ever since February 15, my life had been nothing but a living hell. Savannah left the hotel that day and I have yet to see her. She got a new phone with a new number. None of the other guys will talk to me once they found out. That didn't take too long. Matt had already told his half of the group and I'm pretty sure that Savannah had told the other half.

I guess I have to live with the choices that I made. If I like them or not, I made them and so I have to live with them. I walked out of Bischoff's office and down the hallway to my locker room. I asked for a single locker room when the guys stared at me with death glares. Even Jay glared and he never does that. I ignored the glares I was getting from the divas as I walked. Everyone is against me.

I had to get ready for my match tonight. I had a segment that was 5th in the line-up with Jay, Irvine, Beniot, Bischoff, and Shelton. This was going to an awkward moment. All the guys hate that I hurt Anna, all except Shelton. That boy doesn't know what's going on. I got dressed and waited in my room with nothing to do. Everything was going to be weird from here on out.

--Later that night—

And so the segment begins. I walked into the area that held the guys. Travis was sitting on the crate beside the camera crew. Jay and Irvine were talking to him, when I showed up he glared at me. This caused the others to turn around. They did the same thing and turned back around. Beniot showed up not too long after that. He walked by me without saying a word. I have officially lost all my friends.

-Irvine's POV-

"Can you believe what he did?"

"Seriously, what man would cheat on his wife, who's hot, for a slut?" Travis said.

"Dude, did you just say that Savannah was hot?" Jay asked.

"You and I both know that's true. There's no use of denying it. What is Marisha going to think when she grows up?" Travis stated.

"That's something that she will never have to worry about. She's going to have way too many father figures to really have to ask who her father is." I said looking at the others. Beniot showed up moments later.

"I can't stand him,"

"Adam?" we all said at the same time.

"Yeah, that sorry ass son of a bit—"

"Alright guys let the show begin." Bischoff said.

We all got into position without saying anything to Adam. To be completely honest, we were trying to ignore him all together. We listened to last minute changes that were to be made. As the camera crew started rolling the charade began.

"Since all five of you want to be a part of the ladder match at Wrestle Mania I have proposed that you all fight for a spot in the match; in a 6-way battle for the #1 contender spot. So tonight it will be Chris Beniot V. Shelton Benjamin Chris Jericho V. Edge and Christian your match is next." Eric said.

"Who?" Christian asked.

"You will find out when you get out there,"

And with that the camera crew yelled cut and walked away. The core group minus Adam walked back over to where Travis was waiting.

"Looks like you are going to lose tonight, bud." I joked with him.

"Yeah, well you get your hands on Adam. Something I want to do."

"Don't we all," Travis said walking down the hall towards the gorilla.

-Later on-

I was going to finally get my hands on that low life. He was going to pay for hurting Anna and Marisha. He's a little piece of shit that needs to learn his lesson. I hope that I get to inflict enough pain that he'll beg to be a better person. I was just about to leave the room when my cell went off.

"Hello?"

"Don't do anything to him,"

"Anna," I sighed. "I know that you still love him," I walked out the door with the phone pressed to my ear. "I'm just looking out for you and if that means that I get to knock the fuck out of him then so be it. He hurt you, can't you see that?"

"Chris, please, for me. He's still my husband and Marisha's father. I don't want you or anybody else in the middle of this. You guys already are and you all took Matt's and my side, but please, let this one go. We can take care of ourselves."

I could hear it in her voice. She was crying and by the sound of it she was in the room with Marisha, Ashleigh, Jeff, and the twins. She went to her sister's house and Adam was too stupid to realize where she was.

"Anna, I've got to go. Whatever you do, forgive me." I hung up. I didn't want to hear what she had to say. I handed my phone to the tech guy before walking out to the ring.

Adam showed up soon after I did. I glared at him the entire time. Once the match started I went after him, he was paying for what he did. The crowd wasn't behind Adam somehow they all found out about the affair. With shouts of "You Screwed Matt", "You Screwed Lita" and "We want Matt" it brought a smile to my face. Adam knocked the ref out with a spear.

I hit Adam with a bulldog before moonsaulting him. I was completely out of breath. We all were laid out on the mat. The ref was in one corner while we were in the other. Adam slid out of the ring and brought in the ladder that was outside the ring. I got hit with the ladder in the groin which knocked me down. The ref recovered and Adam got the three count.

I got to the back and was handed back my phone. As soon as I got it in my hands it started ringing.

"Hello Anna," I said with a small smile.

"You're an idiot,"

"Thanks, I love you too."

"See, I told you not to get involved with this."

"I'll be fine; it's just a flesh wound."

"Irvine, I'm calling Jess about this. You need to mind your own business."

"Fine, I'll call you later then."

"Sure, I you to help me find a lawyer anyways,"

"I know when we get back to Tampa I'll let you know so the group can help."

"Love you,"

"Goodnight Anna,"

"Night Irvine,"

Oh yes, did I mention that Anna was getting a divorce from Adam. And the group offered to help her to the best of our abilities. Oh what a little pain can cause to the ones that you love.

* * *

** I want to thank you all who reads this. I am slow at this one and the other ones but i am working on them. Honestly i am. I have one week left of class and then i am hoping to get these on a roll. Thanks again and also...THAT BUTTON IS CALLING YOUR NAME!!!!**


	16. July 11, 2005

**Disclaimer: I own nothing what so ever. This actually happened. Well besides the whole Anna being there. The thoughts are my own but the actions are that of Matt Hardy. No Flames!**

**Enjoy**

July 11, 2005  
East Ruthorford, New Jersey

-John's POV-

I looked around at the lockerroom, hardly anyone was there anymore. Since the affair Adam and Amy wasn't in the same room anymore. Matt got fired April along with Terry. Bailey's always in with Steph working on all of our storylines. Savannah's busy packing her things. She's already filed for divorce and she decided to move in on the other side of Irvine with Marisha. Shan got fired about a week ago. John Hennigan got moved to Smackdown in April. The only people left in this room was myself, Orton, Beniot, Irvine, Jay, Travis and Shane. LIke i said...this room is dead.

"Still no word from Anna?" Orton asked me.

"Only thing she said was that she's moving on with what life she has."

"Wat exactly does that mean? Shane asked.

"She's got a boyfriend."

"Really? Who?" Jay asked.

"She wouldn't tell me."

The only reason why she wouldn't tell me is because I would go and interigate him nonstop. So would most of these guys. Since my wife is Anna's sister's best friend she feels like a sister of mine. I tried to get it out of her but she wouldn't move, she just told me to drop it and get out of her house.

Shane and Travis left the room shortly after 8. They had a match tonight on Heat. Irvine was getting ready for his promo inside the ring. That was first, then it would be Adam and Amy with their promo. Everyone was waiting on that to see what happens. Nobody really cared about those two anymore. Not since the affair.

About twenty minutes into the show and Adam and Amy's segment was shown on the tv. All the guys gathered around the tv to watch. It started out gross, then it ended weird. We all sat around watching the tv until Irvine and myself was told by the tech guy that we was up in 5 minutes. We both left together and walked to the curtain.

"Anna's been very weird around us lately." I confessed to the older man.

"It might have something to do with her new guy friend. Did she say if he worked in the company?"

"No, but she also didn't say that he wasn't. Do you think someone here could be dating her?"

"Maybe,"

-Afterwards-

We got back behind the curtain to the nearest tv and watched the replays.

"I can't believe you called me a bitch, Cena."

"Well, i was caught up in the moment."

"Whatever."

We walked back to the locker room not really having any interest in the Diva Search Talent show going on. We just got in when it showed Adam and Amy walking threw the halls when all of a sudden Adam got jumped from behind. Amy was screaming at Matt to get off of him.

"STOP IT! STOP IT! GET OFF HIM! GET OF HIM, MATT! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

Matt stoped and looked at Amy. He was about to attack her. Before he could do anything to her the security guards ran in and chased him out the near by door. Adam and Amy were aruging with the guys.

"What the fuck was that?" Adam said pushing the guy that was checking on him.

"What was that?" Amy said repeatily.

A commerical came on and then it went to the match with Adam and Kane. Irvine and myself looked at each other and were wondering why this wasn't written in the storyline that we had gotten just earlier today. We watched as Kane flipped over the rope to Amy. He put his hand around her neck about to chokeslam her when Gene came out and attacked Kane.

The bell rang ending the match. Adam had won the match due to disqualification. Gene went under the ring apron and got a steel chair out and held it high above his head ready to attack Kane. Kane gave Gene a big boot. His boot went straight to Gene's face making him fall. Kane threw Gene to the concrete on the other side of the wall. Kane climbed over to inflict more damage.

As Kane was chasing Gene Matt ran in from the other side and held on to Adam. Matt backed him into a corner. Adam was getting beat on. The crowd was going absolutly nuts. All of a sudden the crowd got more hyper than they were. A female had jumped the wall and attacked Amy. The jet black hair was everywhere nobody could tell who it was.

Adam finally got Matt backed up into the ropes on the other side. Amy was trying her best to fight off her attacker. Adam and Matt were going blow for blow with each other. Until finally the ref got Matt away and the guards got Adam away. The female with the jet black hair went over to the announcer's table and the camera showed her face. It was Savannah. She was finally back. Matt jumped down from the ring and grabbed a mic. Savannah was standing next to Matt and not even smiling she watched the two before her.

"Adam, you bastard, I'm going to make your life miserable." Matt said pointing at the retreating man. Him and Amy were being pushed to the back by the event staff. "And Lita, you whore, I'm going to make your life miserable too." He took a breathe and looked at Savannah and nodded. "And the WWE can kiss my ass."

He got tackled by a black man while Savannah got taken down by a huge white security guard. The black guy was trying his best to get Matt down on the ground, but no matter what he kept on talking.

"Ring of Honor!" Matt managed to say before other security guards got to him. Savannah was already in handcuffs being takedn away. The securtiy guys was trying to handcuff Matt. He was struggling on the ground. As they picked Matt up off the ground Matt was still talking, only this time without a mic.

"Johnny, Are you ready for me?"

Matt was smiling as he was being dragged to the back. As Matt go to the top of the ramp he stuggled with the guys that had him once more and yelled again.

"WWE can kiss my ass!" He was pushed behind the curtain.

We all ran out of the locker room just in time to see Matt being escorted out of the arena. Jay and myself ran after them and saw that not only was Matt in the back of a police car, but so was Savannah. I just looked at her and noticed that she looked a little bit releaved.

-Jay's POV-

I shook my head at the sight before me. I looked back at John to see a smile on his face.

"You have a dark match tonight, you need to stay here. I'll go bail her out. Do you think that Jeff knows that his brother has just been arrested."

"I think everyone in the world knows those two just got arrested."

"Talk to your wife and see if she knew these two were suppose to be here."

"I will,"

"Good luck later."

I left John there and walked to my car and followed the two cars to the police station. If this was a storyline it was going a little bit too far. When I got to the station I had to wait until someone came to the front.

"May I help you, sir?" The young male cop sasked.

"Yes, I'm here to see how much bail is for two of my friends."

"Ok, what are their names?" he had his fingers on the computer in front of him.

"Savannah Copeland and Matthew Hardy."

"The two that just came in?" He clicked away on the keys and looked at me funny.

"What?"

"Well, for Mr. Hardy it is going to be $1,000."

"What about Savannah?" I asked.

"Her bail has already been paid."

"Are you sure?" I asked trying to look at the screen.

"Yes sir, I am. She's being processed out now."

I was about to reply when my phone went off. I looked down to see Jeff was calling me. I held up one finger to the man behind the counter and turned my back and walked to a quiet part in the station.

"Hello?"

"Jay, where are you at?"

"The Police station."

"How much is Matt's bail?"

"$1,000."

"Ok, I'll be there in two minutes. What are you doing there?"

"I was going to get Anna out but someone's already bailed her out."

"Really who?"

"I don't know."

"I'll talk to you when I get there then."

"Ok," I hung up with Jeff and walked back over to the counter. "Excuse me?"

"Yes?" The same officer asked.

"Can you tell me who bail Savannah out?"

"I cannot, that information is not for public notice. I'm sorry."

"Thanks," I took a seat waiting for either Jeff or Anna to show up. Jeff was the first to show.

"Where do I pay to get my stupid brother out?"

I pointed to the front and smiled at the way Jeff looked. He was all red and looked like he was in the middle of dying his hair when he saw what was happening to his older brother. Jeff paid the officer the money and signed some papers to get the elder Hardy released. Jeff came to wait with me.

"Hey guys." John Hennigan said taking a seat next to Jeff.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Bailing Anna out."

"Not to be mean, but why?" Jeff asked.

"That's what I want to know." I added.

"She didn't tell you?" John asked.

"No," We both said looking at each other.

Anna walked out and John stood up. They kissed each other. Anna looked at me and Jeff and smiled. So this was her boyfriend. I approve. John will be a good thing for her. Now it makes sense why John got moved to Smackdown now. It also explains why Joey came into the picture. Everything was coming full circle now.

"Don't say anything guys. This is my life and he like having Marisha around." she turned her attention to John now. "By the way where is she?"

"Melina's watching her."

"Well, I've got to get back to her. Thanks for being here." She hugged me and Jeff. She saw Matt come out and motioned for him to call her and he nodded his head.

* * *

**I know its been a while, hope you enjoyed this chapter. I'm going to try to work on other chapters for this one.**

**Thanks for reading, Let me know what you think...hit that button below. **

**Mandy**


	17. August 21, 2005: Sumerslam

**A/N: I'm working on getting this story finished. Also...I own nobody but Savannah, and the others that I have mentioned in the past.  
Enjoy the story...And review if you please!**

August 21, 2005  
Summerslam! Washington DC

-Savannah's POV-

Ever since the day that both Matt and I got arrested everything has been great. Everything has almost been perfect. Matt has been beating up Adam every chance he has gotten. I've taken blows at Amy as many times as I could off screen. I wasn't offically hired yet. Vince was still thinking it over to put me back on the roster. Its just been a long time.

"So if Vinnie gives you the thumbs up, can you take Amy?" Matt asked me.

"Matthew, you know that's what I'm waiting on."

"Babe, be careful." John said pecking me on the forehead before he walked out. Even though he was my boyfiend of 3 months he still wasn't mushy around people. If we were wasn't around anybody else, that would be different.

John didn't have a match but he wanted to give me and Matt time to talk to each other. If Vince gave me the ok, one of two things were going to happen. One, I was going to be going down to the ring with Matt and attack Amy, or I was going to get a match with Amy.

As Sunday Night Heat came on there was a knock on the door and without even being told to come in, Vince walked in. He looked at Matt and then me. Vince took a chair that was beside me and sat in it.

"I've thought long and hard about this and the team and I have come up with a plan. You are going to be going down to the ring with Matt tonight, when Amy starts to get involved with the match that and only then do you get involved. Later on in the show you are going to have a match with her."

"Who's going to be losing?" I asked.

"This is an unscripted match. Who ever gets the pin will be the one that has the advntage in the matches to come."

"What do you have planned?"

"I'm really not sure as of right now." Vince nodded his head and walked out the door.

"What in hell?" I said looking at Matt.

"I don't know, but the good thing is that you get to come down with me to the ring with me. We have to come up with a plan. Do you come down when I go down or are you going to come down later on?" Matt asked while he was lacing up his boots.

"I'm going to come down later on when you need me. If Amy even trys to interfer I'm going to be down there to kick her ass."

"Good, those two aren't going to know what hit them. Expectally since Adam thinks you are in North Carolina with Marisha. He's going to have the surprise of his life when he sees you." Matt laughed a little bit.

I turned the televison on to see what was on. It was just at the end of Sunday Night Heat. Shane was getting his ass kicked by Chris Masters. I felt bad for Shane. Now a days he was a jobber to whoever Vince wanted to look good. He didn't have a very good storyline going for him at the moment, but he was promised that something better was coming him way. The only qustion was when was that going to happen.

"Beniot is suppose to win his match tonight." Irvine said coming through the door.

"Christopher Keith Irvine! How do you know that I wasn't getting dressed?" I yelled at him.

He just smiled at the thought as my baby was behind him.

"I Guess that answered my question." I walked over to John and took him by the hand and led him outside.

"So, what did Vince say?" He asked after we got to an empty hallway.

"Its a go, but I'm not going to let myself known until I'm absolutly needed. If I'm not needed I still get a match with Amy. Her ass is grass." I said with a small smile.

"Use some of the moves that I thought you, ok?"

"You mean besides the ones that I already know. Ok, I know the perfect one."

"I have another plan too. When you have your match I'll go down there and commentate. I'll tell them something when you start to use my moves."

"Fine, but i'm telling you know, if you get in my way, I'm not holding back at all."

"I know."

He leaned down and kissed me lightly on the lips. We walked hand in hand back to the locker room. Matt left a few moments before I did. Just so that nobody would see me. This was all apart of the plan. By the end of the night we would have our revenge. Both of us.

The video that was playing as I walked down the hall, mademe sick. How could Amy say that she loves Matt when she cheated on him with my husband. The sad part about this whole thing is that nobody outside the crew knew that Adam and I were married. So this would be super hard for me to explain why I'm in an all time grudge match with Amy.

Before I even got close to the curtain Adam's music went off and he and Amy walked out hand in hand. The sight of them both made me sick to my stomach. The way that Amy longed after Adam made me want to throw up my lunch. What a fucking bitch. I got the curtain just before Matt's music went off. He looked like he was about to explode.

"Don't hurt yourself." I told him as I gave him a hug.

He looked back at me for a second and smiled. His music went off and the crowd went crazy. He walked out and began to take his shirt off. He was all ready to beat the shit out of Adam. He began running down the ramp to Adam. Adam and Matt collided just outside the ring. They locked up and began hitting each other. They wasn't fake punches, those were all real.

I could tell just by the way they were hitting each other that one of them was going to get hurt. I watched as Matt tossed Adam to the wall. Matt didn't give Adam any chance to breathe. I had a feeling this was going to be bloody. Adam was being thrown everywhere around the ring.

Adam managed to worm his way into the ring. Matt followed and then the bell rang. Now the match had offically started, Matt tackled Adam and hit him some more. Adam was covering up from Matt's blows. Matt jumped on Adam's back and brought him down with the rear-naked choke. Adam got his ankles around the bottom rope, making Matt release the hold.

Adam rolled out of the ring to catch his breathe as much as he could, but Matt followed and hit him in the back of the head. Adam wasn't going to get away from him. Adam crawled in the ring, again trying to get away from Matt. Matt followed. Matt was dishing out rights and lefts to the top of Adam's head. Making Adam sink in the corner.

The ref made Matt move away from Adam. Matt went back to hit Adam and that's when the ball game changed. Adam headbutted Matt, thus making Matt stagger backwards. Adam had the upper hand now. Adam hit Matt in the back of the head. Matt fell to his knees, Adam hit Matt in the head twice more as the ref was pushing him back.

Adam pushed back towards Matt. He got over there and began walling on Matt's head again. Matt tried to cover up but he was against the ropes. Matt rolled to the outside of the ropes and stood up with the help of the ropes. Adam ran to the other side and bounced off the ropes. He speared Matt to the floor threw the second ropes.

I watched as Amy got close to the two on the floor. The ref started counting and Amy turned away. She moved back away from the two as they got up and started hitting wach other again. Adam rolled Matt into the ring. Bad idea for Adam, Matt turned and punched Adam in the face. Adam recieced two more right hands to the face before he ducked and grabbed Matt around the waist. Adam then recieved right hands to his back.

Adam was backed into a corner, Matt gave Adam right hand punches to his face and stomach. Then he started using his forearm to the head of my soon-to-be-ex-husband. Matt climbed to the second rope and began hitting Adam on top of the head. He grabbed Adam's hair and pulled his head up so he could see Adam's face. Adam grabbed Matt's pants and pushed him up over his head, making Matt hit his head on the steel ring post.

"Oh, shit!" I grabbed my mouth as I watch Matt fall out of the ring to the floor.

I watched and waited. This was the longest seconds of my life. The crowd cheered Hardy and Amy shook her head. As a replay was being shown Adam jumped out of the ring and over to Matt. Adam started hitting Matt in the head again. Matt could barely stand up as it was. Adam pulled Matt into the ring, just enough that he could assalt Matt even further.

Matt was bleeding, I just couldn't tell how bad it was. Matt rolled over trying to get away from Adam, but Adam climbed in the ring and stalked Matt for a second. Adam jumped on Matt, hitting him in the head with his fist. The ref got Adam to stop long enough for Matt to sit up. As the ref was checking on Matt, Adam came back and hit Matt in the head. Thus cutting him open again. The ref, again told Adam to move back and went to check on Matt.

Matt stood up with the help of the ring ropes and motioned for Adam to bring it. Adam walked over and hit Matt twice in the head before grabbing Matt's head and kneeing him a few times in the head. Matt fell to the ground again. Adam had this sick smile on his face. The ref again checked on Matt. That is when Adam decided to kick Matt in the head.

When Matt fell on the ground on his stomach and Adam kicked Matt again, was when i decided it was time for me to go out there. As the ref checked on Matt I ran out of the curtain. The crowd went insane. I walked down the ram glaring at Adam. Amy yelled for Adam. He turned and looked at her. She was pointing at me.

The ref stopped the match at once. Adam smiled like he had stolen the last cookie from the cookie jar. I walked over to the side of the ring that Matt was on. Adam pointed at Matt and myself before he jumped out of the ring. Matt was bleeding out. Another ref came down and checked on him. Adam and Amy were smiling as they made their way up the ram.

"Lita," I yelled into a mic.

She looked down at the ring when I was standing.

"You and me are going to be in a match...tonight!"

The crowd went nuts, I hadn't been seen on tv in 6 months. Ever since Feb. 15, I've tried to stay away from Adam and Amy. They seem to both be together at all times. This was going to be a match that I had been waiting for.

-An hour Later-

"What do you mean I've got to have a match with her?" Amy yelled at Vince.

"You heard what I said LIta," He looked down at his papers...this was being taped. "Your match is next."

Amy walked out first. Adam was with her...like always. My music went off. I had changed the enterence theme, the chorus of Papa Roach Scars started playing. I walked out and looked pissed and pleased at the same time. I got into the ring and half smiled at Amy. Before the bell rang MNM's theme went off and John walked down the ramp to where Jim, Coach and Jerry were. He put his headset on and just watched us.

"What gives us this great honor to have you down here Nitro?"

"That is for my knowledge."

The bell rang and the match started. Amy thought she had it easy. She walked up to me and slapped me across the face. I smiled at her and turned my head back to her, she did it again. That just pisseed me off again. I might have black hair now, but I was a red-head by nature.

"Is that the best that you can do?" I smiled at her. I began punching her.

She countered with forearm shots to my stomach. She got me down on my knees and ran to the other side of the ropes. When she came at me I jumped up and dished out a clothesline. Her head hit the ground. I jumped up and looked at her. I pulled her up by her hair. She knocked my hands down.

She ran out of the ring. I followed her. She had her back to me and I shoved her into the steel steps. She hit her head on the steps. I turned around only to be met by Adam. He had that same smile on that he had when he won his match.

"Can we talk?" He whispered.

"No," I stepped out of the way, which led to Amy giving Adam the spear.

I rolled into the ring and motioned for Amy to follow.

"Wrong person, Lita!"

She slid into the ring. I tackled her to the gound and started wailing on her. She tried her best to cover up. She pushed me off of her and started her attack. Punch after punch to my face and stomach. I countered by tossing her into the ring corner. She hit the turbuckle hard. She fell down to the ground. I had to take a breathe.

Amy came out of the corner and I kicked her in the stomach. She was still bent over when I ran to the rope, bounced off, and delevered another clothesline. I stood over her with my back to her and took a page out her book and performed the standing moonsault. I opted not to go for the cover.

"This is for stealing my husband!" I yelled.

I ran to the coner and climbed to the top. I looked towards John and performed his move. The standing shooting star press. I landed on Amy and got the 3 count. My music went off and my hand was raised in victory.

"JR, did Savannah just say what I think she said?" Jerry asked.

"I don't know, let's have a replay.

On the replay it showed where I yelled at Amy, then the standing shooting star press. _Oh boy!_

"She said that was for stealing her husband!" Coach yelled.

"Does this mean that she was married to Edge?" Jerry asked.

"That was a good match. Savannah did a perfect job, if I do say so myself." John said before he took his headset off and made his way up the ramp.

Coach got up out of his seat and met me on the floor. I had rolled out of the ring to make my exit. Coach had a mic in his hand and was looking around for silence.

"Savannah," Coach said getting my attention. "Were you married to Edge?" Way to be blunt.

I thought for a minute before answering.

"Edge and I had been married for a while. I married Edge in 96, but that whore that he has now ended it." I said through a smile.

"Are you divorced?"

"I've filed the papers." I said.

Nobody but the general crew that I had done that. In the papers Adam only got partial custody of Marisha. Amy wasn't going to be around my baby more than she had to have been. Lets see who has the last laugh now! I walked behind the curtain only to be met by John. He pecked me on the lips.

"Great job, that move was perfect." He held my hand as we walked down the hall.

"Really? Well, I stole your move and Amy's move." I said laughing.

"Anna, can we please talk?" Adam said from behind me.

"Whatever you have to say, can be said in front of John."

"Fine," I noticed that Amy wasn't around. "When did you sign the papers?"

"Two months ago." I said blankly.

"Can we try to work things out? Please!" he asked.

"I don't think so, you have hurt me, Adam. I told you on the day that we got married that if you cheated on me, that was it. I was done with you and moving on with my life." I held up John and my hands that were laced together. "You see, I've moved on. You have moved on with Amy. Go be happy with her."

"She can't make me happy like you can, Anna, I love you!"

I slapped him.

"You make me sick." I turned around.

"He has changed you Anna, you aren't the same person anymore."

I turned back around to face him. He wasn't smiling, he was serious. I studyed his eyes trying to find some answers to what he was saying.

"What are you talking about?"

"The fact that you dyed your hair black, you cut your hair, and you are wearing clothes that doesn't suit you at all."

"Adam, you don't know me. You haven't known me for a while now. John hasn't changed me, this is who I am."

"Anna," Adam walked over to me and grabbed my other hand. I pulled it away from him. "I know who you are on the inside, and no matter how many times you tell yourself, this is not you. Don't lie to yourself, it ages you."

He walked away from me and John. How dare he say that to me. He's an asshole sometimes and others times he doesn't know that he's an asshole. This time i really don't know if he was trying to be an asshole or not.


	18. August 29, 2005: Street Fight

Aug. 29, 2005

Tampa, FL.

-5 A.M.-

The group arrived in the airport to be greeted by Irvine. Savannah ran and jumped into his arms. She gave him the biggest hug he could of ever gotten from someone. Matt, Travis, Shane, both Cena's, and Lisa followed shortly, all greeting Chris in their own way.

"I'm still mad that you didn't sign your contract." Savannah stated with a frown.

"I needed a break." Chris said with a small smile.

"Besides, Anna, he really didn't have a storyline going for him." Bailey added.

"We are going to get a hotel," John said grabbing his wife's bags. "We'll meet you all later." They both waved bye and went their own way.

"That leaves the rest of you." Chris stated.

"I'm going home. I've missed my dog." Travis said with a yawn.

"Bye, Trav." Savannah hugged him as he went further down the rows of cars.

"Do you three want to stay with me?" Savannah asked Lisa, Matt, and Shane.

"Sure," All three nodded.

"Savannah, where's Marisha?" Lisa asked.

"Ashleigh still has her. Ash said that as long as I'm on the road and Adam is on the road, she and Jeff will look after her. Right now, Ash has help since Jeff isn't working any events." Matt said.

All the guys made their way to the awaiting vehicle. Chris drove the five of them to Savannah's house, which was right next to him. He helped them all in the house before he made his way back to his house. Matt slept in Marisha's room, Lisa slept in the guest bedroom, while Shane took the couch in the living room. Savannah made her way to her hugh bedroom. She took out her cell phone and dialed her boyfriends number. He was going to be in North Carolina to do the Smackdown show with Melina and Joey.

"Hey babe," Savannah said. She put the phone on speaker so she could get undressed.

"Hey gorgeous," John replied.

"I'm home now, we just got off the plane."

"That's good. Was Adam and Amy on the flight?"

"No, they took a later flight. I'm glad really, I don't feel like seeing him anymore than I have to."

"Who's staying with you?"

"Matt, Shane, and Lisa."

"Ummm."

"What?"

"Nothing babe," He cleared his throat. "It's just I'm kinda jealous of Matt."

"Sweety there is nothing to be jealous of, he's my brother-in-law. Always will be. He's like a brother to me. Do you want to be a brother to me too? If you do, I should let you know that I don't date my brothers." Savannah laughed a little as she sat on the end of the bed.

"No I do not. I love you."

"Wait, repeat that." Savannah was shocked. This was the first time that she had heard him say the three words.

"I love you, Savannah, I really do."

"Awe, Sweety I love you too." Savannah yawned.

"Go to bed. I'll call you later on today."

"Ok, Good night."

"Night honey."

They both hung up and Savannah layed in bed for a while thinking about what he had just said to her. She went to sleep with a smile on her face.

-8 a.m.-

Adam and Amy's flight arrived. Adam chose to get on a later flight, because he knew that Savannah couldn't handle much more of him and Amy. He just wished things would go back to the way it was before. When he had his ex-wife and daughter beside him, but no. He chose to have his ex-best friends girlfriend beside him instead. He mentally slapped himself for the stupid decision that he had made.

The two made it to his car and packed the trunk with their luggage. Adam made it to his lonely home. Savannah had moved out and he still had no clue where she had moved to. He pulled in and looked over and saw that Chris's lights were off. He thought about going over and talking to him, but Chris wasn't really talking to him anymore.

The two went into the house that was now solely Adams. He put his bags down inside the door. Amy walked in and to his, well their, bedroom. She shut the door and after changing her clothes went to bed. Adam, however, shut the front door and sat on the steps.

There was nothing that he could do to fix what he had done. He wished he could find his ex-wife and talk to her for once. He wanted to sit down and talk to her. Most of all, he wanted to hold his daughter. He had no clue where she was either. He wanted to know where she was and where his daughter was. Of all things he wanted to be there for his blood.

He looked down at his watch and noticed that it was going on 8:30. He looked over and noticed that Chris's lights were on. He decided to walk over and try to talk to him. He made his way over to his former friends house. Once he got to the door he rang the doorbell. He waited a few moments on the front porch until the door opened.

"What do you want Copeland?" Chris asked in malce.

"I wanted to talk to you."

"Fine, but if you say something I don't like you are going to get the hell out of my house."

Chris allowed Adam to enter his house. The boys made their way to the living room of the masive house. Chris was texting on his phone as he walked down the hallway. Adam was wondering who would even be up at this time of morning. Once the two were in the living room, Chris looked at Adam and waited patiently.

"Ok, I'm sorry that I hurt Savannah." Adam started. "She didn't deserve me and I know that I'm an assclown for what I did to her. I really didn't mean for any of that to happen. I guess now, everything is out in the open now. With Savannah telling the whole world about it. I really didn't know that she wanted anybody, let alone the world, to know. I guess things just come out in rage." Adam took another breathe. "She has changed so much since she has been with John. He's not good for her. She has changed everything of herself. Her hair, her make-up, clothes, and wrestling moves. I mean she was good before, but now she is doing some stupid things in the ring now." He looked at Chris. "Do you know where I can find her and talk to her?"

"Wow," That was all Chris could say. "Anything else you want to get off your chest."

"I just want to know where Savannah and Marisha are."

"Well, first off, don't EVER use my words ever again. That was crossing the line. Second off, Savannah changed her number and moved to get away from you. I was told not to tell you where she was at all. She's my friend and I love her more than you any day. And until she tells you herself where she lives I'm not going to." Chris's cell phone went off.

-Chris's POV-

_'Great, now how am I going to leave my house? ~Ex-Copeland~'_ The text message read. I laughed a little before I hit reply.

_'A, wants 2 talk 2 u face 2 face? -Y2J-'_ I waited for a few minutes for a reply.

"Adam, it really is up to her not me." I said again.

_'Bring him over! ~Ex-Copeland~'_

I stood up and motioned for Adam to follow me. He got up and walked behind me. We walked out the front door. I grabbed my keys off the hook before I shut the door. I led Adam over to Savannah's house.

"Where are we going?" Adam asked.

"You wanted to talk to Anna face to face, right?" I turned around and asked him.

"Yeah, but why are we going next door?"

"Adam, will you not be a blonde for once in your life? Savannah moved out of your house and moved over here. She couldn't stand to not be around you and at the same time she wanted her own space. She also wanted your daughter to know who you are." I said and began walking again.

"So Mar is over here too?" He asked. I glanced back and saw a small smile on his face.

"No, she's not here." I saw that small smile form into a frown.

We got to the door and I used my key to let myself and Adam in. I led us past the living room and the past out Helms on the couch into the dinning room. Matt and Lisa were sitting at the table while Anna was at the stove.

"Want something to eat, you too?" Savannah asked sweetly.

"No," Adam said making eye contact with Matt for a breif second before Adam looked away at his former wife.

"Whatever you made for those two." I said taking a seat next to Matt.

"Why is HE here?" Matt said very loudly.

"I told Chris to bring him over Matt. Behave, If I can, so can you."

"Is your lover here too?" Lisa asked taking a bite out of her omlette.

"At the house." Adam admitted. "She's sleeping."

"Well, give me a minute to make this omlette and I'll be with you. You can go out to the deck." Savannah pointed with her finger to the deck door.

Adam walked out the door and closed the sliding door and took a seat on the chair outside. I looked at the woman making my breakfast and stared.

"I know Chris," She looked up from her work station and stared back at me. "I shouldn't be nice to him, but I did love him at one time. He's the father of Marisha and I know that he loves her so much." She finished making breakfast and walked out the door that Adam had just went out minutes ago.

-Savannah's POV-

"Ok Adam, what is it that you want to talk about?" I took the seat in front of him.

"Why didn't you tell me that you had moved just two house down?"

"I was pissed at you."

"Where is our daughter at?"

"With her aunt and uncle."

"Ashleigh and Jeff?"

"Who else?"

"Can you forgive me?"

"Not right away, but I am over you now, I have someone else that I love now."

"John,"

"Yes John, and I do love him."

"Ann," I allowed Adam to hold my hands in his. "I still love you, I only signed the divorce papers becasue that is what you wanted. I know that what I did was wrong on many levels, I want you to be happy. I'm only telling you this for your own good, John isn't good for you."

"What do you mean by that Adam, to be honest with you, you were the one that wasn't good for me."

"Look at yourself, Ann." Adam dropped my hands and touched my short black hair. "You cut your beautiful long red hair. That was the one thing that you treasured." Then he touched my pants. "You never wore designer jeans before and now you are." He then pointed to my shoes. "And as long as I have known you and been married to you, you never wore heels," He then pointed to the shirt that I was wearing. "you never wore fancy shirts either. You always wore things that made you comfortable. Those don't really look like that. What has gotten into you?" Adam looked like he was about to cry.

"Adam, you don't know what I went through to get over you. This was a way that I tried and liked. People change all the time and it just took for you to break my heart for me to realize that I am more of a girl than I thought. John likes the way I am now and then. I think me being one of the guys is the reason why you seeked someone who was way different than me. That is why you chose to be with Matt's girlfriend." I leaned back in my seat and watched him.

"Ann," Adam followed my motion and leaned back in his seat. "you aren't the one to blame, I am. Don't ever think that." He stood up and held his hand out to me. I gave him my hand and stood up. "I'll see you tonight. Come out with Matt, you can take Amy." Adam kissed my hand and walked out the door and back to his house.

I walked back in the house and past the group in the kitchen. Shane had finally got up and made his breakfast. I walked to my bedroom and closed the door and looked at myself in the mirror. I started to cry at the sight before me. It was a different person staring at me. Adam was right, I was a different person. This was the person that I was for now and how I felt, maybe one day I would go back to way I use to be. When I was happy all around, but right now there is a little piece of me that is angry.

-Later that night-

I was sitting in the arena with the guys. I thought back to what Adam had told me just hours earlier. I grabbed the script and started to scan through it. I stopped when I came to the door of Adam and Amy. I knocked on the door and Adam opened it.

"This is a surprise." Adam said loudly and opened the door wider to let me in.

"What's going on tonight?" I asked when my former lover shut the door.

"Nothing, but what's in the script. Matt doesn't like me at all, so things might get out of hand. Why do you ask, Ann?"

"I have a bad feeling. Something bad is going to happen tonight with you and Matt out there. I'm concerned with your well being."

"Do you still have feelings for me?" Adam asked closing the gap between us.

He put his finger under my chin and liffted my head. He came closer to my lips, I jerked my head out of his hands. He let out a deep sigh and walked pass me to the bench.

"Adam," I turned to look at him. "You know I still love you, but you need to understand that we are over and you hurt me in a way that is unforgivable." I walked to the door and opened it. "Just be careful out there, we maybe divorced, but I stil want you to be safe."

I walked out the door and back down to the room that I was in, Lisa and Ashley were now back from their thing. It was nearing the part of the show that I had to get read for. I really wasn't looking forward to Matt and Adam fighting in a street fight. This wasn't going to end pretty.

There was a knock on the door and Ashley answered it. Matt was at the door. Ashley turned from her spot and looked at me and called for me. I walked to the door and followed Matt down the hall and to the curtain.

Adam and Amy were going out first and they were standing there in front of us looking all lovey dovey, well Amy was, Adam looked sad. Once Alter Brigde came on they walked out hand-in-hand. Adam was carrying his brief case with him. I watched Matt's face the entire time. Matt and myself followed when his music came out. We walked out looking pissed. Matt was, I was more worried than anything.

On the way to the ring Matt took his shirt off and threw it on the ground. Amy came out of the ring and to one side, I walked to the other side.

"Edge's Ex-wife and former Woman's Champion has come down to be in Matt's corner." I overheard The King say.

The bell rang and the fight was on. They locked up with Adam taking the lead. Matt was pushed to the coner with Adam delivering hard rights to Matt's stomache. Matt returned with punches of his own to Adam's head. Matt kept on punching Adam in the head, making Adam walk backwards to the oppoiste corner. Adam dropped to his back and rolled out of the ring, making Amy move to get out of the way.

Matt followed Adam out of the ring. Matt ended up throwing Adam over the concrete wall into the fans. Matt Jumped over and kept giving Adam rights and lefts to the face. The two exchanged blows with each other until they both made it back over the wall. Adam crawled over and fell to the ground. Matt Jumpped off of it right into Adam.

Matt rolled Adam into the ring and walked around to the side of the ring I was at and looked under it. He grabbed a trashcan lid and waited until Adam leaned in between the ropes and hit Adam over the head with it. Adam fell and looked like he was in the fetal position, Matt screamed out in frustration.

Matt looked back under the ring and grabbed the ladder. Matt began to place it in the ring when Adam baseball slid it into Matt's ribs. I looked over at Matt, he was holding his ribs. I walked over to him and kneeled down to him.

"You ok?"

"Yeah,"

He pushed me out of the way. Adam rolled out of the ring and grabbed the ladder. He put it on his shoulders and as Matt was standing by the ringpost he was going to ram the ladder into Matt's head, but Matt moved out of the way. Them both got back in the ring and somehow Matt ended up giving Adam a superplex off the top rope.

The ladder and trashcan lid were still in the ring. Matt climbed up to his feet with the help of the ring ropes. He grabbed the trashcan lid and when Adam went for the spear, Matt hit him once again in the head. Matt tossed Adam into the ladder that was in the corner. Then speared him through it.

Matt then, opened the ladder and climbed to the top. Once he got up Adam was on the other side. They both exachanged hits again. Matt took Adam's head and slammed it into the top of the laddder. Adam fell off the laddder. Matt climbed to the top, he then jumpped himself and delivered a legdrop. Matt covered Adam, and got a 2 count.

Matt got out of the ring and walked over to Lillian Garcia and grabbed her chair. He slid back in and, not knowing that Amy had slid a kendo stick into Adam, proceeded to inflict as much damage as he could to Adam, but Adam had other plans. He hit Matt in the ribs with the stick and then again in the head.

"No," I shook my head with my hands over my mouth.

This was getting brutal. I looked over to Amy and she had her hands on her head. Somehow I think that she was equally concerned about Matt. The two made their ways up and as I watched Amy, I saw her nod. I'm not really sure what she meant by that. Adam placed the chair where he wanted it in the ring. He got out of the ring and looked under it and got another chair before he climbed back into the ring.

"Don't do it!" I yelled he looked at me.

He was going for the one-man conchairto when Matt kicked his legs out from under him. I smiled at that. I had created a distraction for a second. Matt got to the coner and Adam leaned against the ladder. Matt walked towards him and Adam grabbed his leg and picked him up and slammed his head on the ladder. Adam got out of the ring and picked up the trashcan lid and slide back in the ring.

He hit Matt over the head with it a total of 4 times before the ref moved Adam to check on Matt. Adam came back, however, and hit Matt once more before dropping it. Adam then dropped to his knees and back. Both men were tired, but this fued wasn't over, not by a longshot. Matt kept on getting up, He just wouldn't die!

Adam forced Matt's head in between the steel steps, he back up and kicked them. Matt pulled his head out just in time. Adam pushed the top steps off in frustration. He turned and glanced at me for a second before he grabbed Matt. Adam tried to DDT Matt on the steel steps, but Matt reversed it and DDT Adam onto the steps. Matt grabbed Adam's head and rammed it into the steps twice.

Matt pushed the tech guy out of his way and grabbed the chair. Amy took Adam's briefcase and hit Matt in the back with it. Matt turned around and went after her. While Matt was chasing her, Adam sneeked attacked Matt. Amy was backing away from Matt, she failed to realize that I was behind her. She walked right into me. She turned around and once she did I superkicked her.

John taught me that. He calls his the Nitro Blast.

"Now what?" I asked as I stood over her. She held her chin.

I decided to kick her a few times before I paid attention to the other match. They were in the ring again. Matt had the ladder in his hands again, he rammed it into Adam's chest. Matt layed Adam on the ladder and climbed to the top rope. He was going to do the moonsault on Adam, but he missed. Adam rolled out of the way. Amy had recovered. She had a worried look on her face.

"Come on, baby!"

Matt was bleeding. Adam was bleeding. They both got out of the ring. Adam pulled a trashcan out and hit Matt in the back once and in the head once. Amy was smiling. They worked their way around the ring. By the time Amy had gotten around to where I was she was out of breathe a little bit. I pushed her up the ramp. Adam hit Matt in the head. We all got to the stage. Matt tossed Adam into the wall. Matt turned around and saw Amy. I pushed her into Matt.

Matt grabbed her by her head and was about to toss her off the stage. This would be sweet revenge. He had her head ready for the powerbomb until Adam broke it up. As they walked by it was my turn. I backhand chopped her four times, before I looked over and saw that Matt was about to toss Adam off the stage. I left her and ran over to where the boys were.

"Stop! Stop! This is over!" It was no help.

Matt delievered the twist of fate to Adam off the stage into the electrical box. Sparks flew everywhere.

"Shit!" I yelled.

Jack was yelling as much as I was.

"Shut the power off! Shut the power off! Help, we need help!" Jack leaned over and asked one of the guys that had rushed out. "Is the power off?"

"No,"

"Shut it off."

Eric came out. "The power's off."

I was next to the power box thing, looking at the two before me. Eric touched my shoulders and then went to help. I looked over and watched the trainer Chris Brannen. He was slowly putting a neckbrace on Matt. EMT's were down there. Someone touched my shoulder and I looked up to see The King.

After a few minutes they both were on stretchers. Matt was moaning in pain. Adam, however, had tears running down his face. It hadn't been that long ago that he had neck surgery. I wanted to be over there with him but Amy was rubbing his head, trying to make him feel better. Amy walked out with Adam. I went with Matt. This was bad.

This was really bad...and I had a feeling something was going to go wrong all along.


	19. September 12,2005: Before RAW

September 12, 2005

Little Rock, Arkansas

-That Morning-

-Savannah's POV-

For the last two weeks I have been calling Adam and going over to his room to check on him. He has been getting better since he and Matt went off the sage into the electoral box. Every day that I had seen him, he looked a lot better than the days before. Today I was in his room, Amy wasn't there she was in a different room. That is the way it has been since the 29th.

"Adam, does it still hurt?"

"Ann, I have already told you, I am fine. What else do you want me to say?" He said as he went to the bathroom.

I know that we are divorced, but I still love him. I'm not ever going to get back with him, but he is my daughters' father. At one time he was the love of my life.

"Ann," He said from the bathroom. "Why do you care so much about me?" I heard the water running. "I mean," He cut the water off and came out of the room. He sat down next to me on the bed. "Before you just wanted to get away from me, but now you are here, beside me something, you use to do." He put his arm on my back.

I moved away from him. "It's just that at one time you were the love of my life. Somewhere deep inside me I still love you." I stood up and walked a couple of steps away from the bed.

I turned around to find that Adam was standing right at my face. He was so close that I could feel his breathe on my face. I know it is wrong, but I still love him, It feels right. I am so confused. I moved my head away only to have Adam put his hand under my chin and move it back.

"Adam," I started but his eyes made me stop.

"Please, Ann, don't say anything." He leaned down and kissed me.

I wanted to pull away but I didn't. I kissed him back. We were kissing each other like we use to before we got married. This was the Adam that I fell in love with all those years ago. He was the reason that I was here. I love this man more than anything in the world.

I opened my eyes and pulled away from him. This was wrong. I was with John and he was with Amy. How could I ever forgive him? This was a mistake and it had to end.

"Ann," He pulled me closer to him and whispered to me. "You know you love me." He leaned down again and tried to kiss me, but I moved my head.

"Adam, this is not right. We are divorced. Divorced people are not supposed to fall in love with each other again. This is going to make us look stupid."

"Ann, do you still love me?" He asked quietly.

"Yes, A, I do love you."

"Then this is not wrong."

"A, don't you have someone that you love?"

"Only you and Mar."

"Adam," I pushed him away only a little bit. "I can't trust you anymore." I said as I let a tear roll down my face.

"I understand that. I wouldn't trust me either. What is in your heart?" He asked pointing to my heart.

"My heart says that I should forgive you."

"Then do it." He kissed me again.

This time I didn't hold back. I kissed him back full on. He walked backwards to the bed. When his knees hit the side of the bed he leaned me backwards. He was on top of me still kissing me while he was trying to unbutton my pants. We both jumped when my phone went off.

I looked up at him and sighed. I was glad on the inside that I was saved by the ring. I looked at the id and gasped. It was John. What was I going to tell him? I finally answered on the fourth ring.

"Hey babe,"

"What were you doing?" John asked kind of pissed off.

"I was in the bathroom doing my hair." I lied.

"Really?"

"Yes really. Why are you so mad?" I sat up and saw the disappointment on Adam's face.

"I got a phone call a few minutes ago."

"By who?"

"By your brother-in-law."

"Matt? What did he say?" I put my phone on speaker.

"He said that you were and have been with your ex for nearly two weeks. He warned me that you and him might be getting back together. Are you trying to break my heart? I mean if you don't want to be with me then tell me. You don't have to drag on a relationship just to get back at someone. You are a woman and should be able to tell a man when you don't want to be with them." This made me even madder.

"Ok listen here, I know about Melina." That was going to come out sooner or later.

"What about her." He screamed.

"I know that you and she have slept together."

"Wh-What are you talking about?" He stuttered.

"John, we are over." I hung up the phone.

"Damn that was harsh." Adam said with a chuckle.

"Well what I know is what I know." I lay down beside the one that made me happy.

"Ann, can I ask you a question without you getting pissed at me?"

"You want to know how long I knew that you were cheating on me."

"Yeah,"

"Right after Mar was born."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I just didn't know who it was ."

"Wow." He looked shocked. "You are good."

"Well, I know what I know. Anyways, what's going on with you and Amy?

"Nothing really, like I said before. She was a mistake and I am truly sorry for that. She is nothing to me. Right now she is just another girl that I have to work with. I dumped her right before that street fight with Matt."

"You two have been broken up?"

"Yes we have." He got closer to me and kissed me again.

I love kissing this man. He's not as wild as you think. He is so gentle. He rolled over on top of me and started kissing me again. He started where he left off. We are really doing something that I might regret in the future.

-Adam's POV—

_Are Ann and I really doing this together. I love her and Ally more than any ring rat in this world. Amy was a mistake. She doesn't hold my heart. My heart is with this woman. I hate that she cut her beautiful hair off. She is all that I wanted the entire time that we were apart. I didn't change anything. Everything that she left in the house is exactly where she left it. It is still her home._

"Ann, will you marry me again?"

"What?" She looked shocked.

"Will you marry me? Everything will be different. I promise. Please, be my wife one more time."

"Adam, can I tell you something."

"What is it baby?"

"We aren't divorced."

"What do you mean?" I shot up off the bed.

"I never filed the papers. I didn't have the heart to."

"Are you shitting me?"

"No, we are still married."

"Yeah." I kissed her so hard that I didn't want to let her go.

This was the happiest thing I have ever heard. She was still mine.

"I love you so much baby."

I kissed her and she kissed me. The family was back together forever and always. I will never let this beautiful woman out of my life again.

"Ann, can you please move back in with me?"

"Isn't Amy's stuff there?"

"No, she never lived there. The only time she stayed there was when Chris brought me over there. She hasn't stayed there since. I knew where you were and I didn't want to hurt you any more than I already had."

"Does she know that I am here with you?"

"No, but she knows that I don't want her. I've already told her that."

"Good." She kissed me again.

We broke apart when there was a knock on the door. I got up slowly to answer the door. I opened the door to find the woman that we were just talking about. She looked happy to see me.

"Are you ready to go to the arena?" She asked batting her eyes at me.

"I'm not going with you."

"Why not?" She pushed herself in the room only to stop a second later when she saw Savannah on the bed. "What is that bitch doing here?" She pointed at Anna.

"Listen here Amy; I am here because I want to be." Anna said sitting up.

"Amy, you need to go."

"But baby,"

"I'm not your baby. How many times do I have to tell you that? I don't love you." I said trying to push her out of the room.

"Adam, you two are divorced, why can't you get over that."

"Amy, we are-"

Savannah cut us both off. "You are right. We are divorced, but you know even though we are, don't you get that he doesn't love you?" She was right in Amy's face.

Amy didn't like what Savannah was telling her. Amy pushed Savannah and the fight began. Amy punched Anna in the stomach. Anna bent over; Amy put her forearm in the back of Anna's head. She pushed Anna down to ground. Amy had the upper hand. Amy looked up at Adam and smiled an evil grin.

That was a mistake. Anna leg swept her and Amy fell down to the ground. Anna stomped Amy. Amy was seething in pain on the ground. Anna kicked Amy a few times in the stomach. Amy grabbed Anna's leg and wouldn't let go. I ran over to get the two to stop. I was no help. Anna is strong, she pushed me away. I opened the door and a yelled down the hall for someone to help. To my surprise it was Matt.

"What Copeland?" Matt said in hatred.

"That!" I pointed in the room.

"Savannah!" He screamed out.

He ran in and grabbed her arm. I ran in after him and grabbed the other one. Savannah wasn't having that, she tried to push both of off her.

"Ann, stop!" I said.

"Savannah, that is enough."

Shawn was at the door and ran in to help. He grabbed Ann by the waist. She began to slow her fight with us. Amy stood up and saw that we were holding her and tried to go for another hit when Paul (Big Show) picked her up.

"Let me go you stupid oaf!" Amy screamed out. "This isn't over Savannah!"

"I'll see your stupid ass in the ring, bitch!" Savannah yelled.

After Paul was gone, we let her go. The other two looked at me.

"What happened?" Shawn asked.

"That stupid bitch thinks that she can ruin a marriage, but she is majorly wrong."

"What are you talking about?" Matt asked.

"I didn't file the papers Matthew." Savannah seethed.

"You didn't? So that means that you and Adam are still married."

"Ding, Ding, Ding, we have a winner." Savannah said.

That made all of us laugh. Matt looked at me and not saying a word nodded at me before he left. I think everything will be ok between the group.


	20. September 12, 2005: Raw

Sept 12, 2005

-At the Arena-

-Savannah's POV-

I walked in the arena with Adam by my side. I had to forgive him, he is the love of my life,well, besides Marisha. I already knew that Matt sspilled the beans. I had already gotten a text from Irvine. I didn't opem it because all it would say is, Are you for reals?

We found our, Adam's, locker room and walked in. I sat down on the bench while Adam went and started changing. I pulled out my phone and decided to open the text message from earlier.

_Are you and Adam stillmarried? Anna, are you crazy? Adam cheated on you. Doyou still love him?I hope you made the right choice, Anna. ~Y2J4Life~_

_I_I hit the reply button.

_Chris, you know I love him. John, wasn't the one, besides he was cheating on me too. I was a different person with him, but Adam. I don't know. I never filed the papers. I hope you can forgive me. ~Mrs. Copeland Still~_

I hit the send buttonI got on ok when it was sent. I closed my phone and closed my eyes. I started thinking. Was I making the right choice?I felt Adam sit next to me. HHe put his arm around my shoulders.

"Ann," He said with consern in his voice.

"Adam, you know I love you, even after everything that you put me through. I'm ok, I'm just thinking that's all.

"It will be ok."He rubbed my shoulders. "I'm glad you forgave me, baby, you are going to kill Vince though."

"What about him?"

"He has me in the storyline with Amy well into 2006."

"How long?"

"About another year."

"Are you serious? I have a plan." I said with an evil grin.

I walked out of the room and down the hall until I found Stephanie's room. I knocked on the door and waited. She opened it moments later and invited me in. I walked past her and and sat down in front of her desk and waited for her to sit behind it.

"Does this have anything to do with Adam and you still being married?"

"Yes it does."

"And you want what exactaly?"

"I know that Adam and Amy's storyline isn't going to end, but can you please put me in matches with Amy?"

"I will have to see. Let me talk to creative and see what they like."

"Ok, thank you."

I got up and shook her hand before I walked out the door and back to Adam's locker room. I was almost there when I was stopped. I turned around trying to avoid him but he ran down the hall and grabbed my shoulder.

"We really need to talk."

"Why?"

"Because you are making a huge mistake."

"Why is that?"

"I know you are. Look who you are still married to."

"That doesn't mean anything. He's a great man and the father to my child."

"Does he act like one."

"A father? Yes, he loves Marisha more than anything in this world. Listen this is none of your business, Cena."

"Yes it does. John may not have been a great person for you, but a Adam is no pize either. Why are you even giving him another chance."

"Ok John, you don't want to get on my bad side. I know so much about every one of the 'Family' I could tear each and everyone of you apart."

"Really now? Have you forgotten that I also know about you and your life."

"Everything is already out in the open about my life, but yours I walked up to him and was face to face with him, my grin came out, "I know alot more than you think I do. If you don't want me to spill all those secerts that you and Bailey have from each other than I suggest that you get out of my way."

His face turned whiter than it usually was. "Fine," He moved and let me pass.

"Thank you John, your secerts are safe for now."

I walked past him and walked into the room that my husband was in. I sat down next to him. He leaned over and kissed my head before he got up and go a script and tossed it to me.

"Do whaterver you want." He said with a small laugh.

"Thanks, I think I will."

I opened the page and looked at what was suppose to happen. I realized what the first thing I was going to do. I had to get dressed if this was going to work. I got up and put on my attire. Blue jeans, and and Edge t-shirt that I had gotten ealier. I remembered that I wasn't suppose to be with him and changed into my Matt Hardy shirt. I tied the end of it at the back like usual.

Edge had a match first with Big Show. I waited until the match was over by Gene. The big oaf. I walked swiftly to the gorilla, I stopped just a little until I saw Matt run out. I ran up and counted to ten before I ran out the curtIain.

-No POV-

"OMG look who it is!" JR said.

"It Savannah, maybe her and Lita will get into a fight." Coach said.

"Chick fight." King stated.

I ran up to Amy and was just about to hit her when stupid Bischoff showed up and stopped all of us.

"Hold on, this match is going to be re-started. It's going to be a six man tag. Edge, Snitsky, and Lita vs. Matt Hardy, Big Show, and Savannah. Next."

"Wow, that match is next." King said.

I walked to Matt and Paul. They both looked at me like I was stupid. I wanted to be apart of this show too.

I whispered to Matt, "Hey, you got you a valet now." I smiled at him.

"Why?" he asked.

"I have to be."

"Stay out of my way."

-Savannah's POV-

I watched as the match begain. Matt and Adam were at it full blast. All I was doing was watching Amy. That little bitch was going to get it. Just as soon as the time came, I was going to cut her down her little high horse. After Matt catapulted Adam to the corner and rolled him up for a 2 count, I look advantage. Matt tagged me in by mistake.

I went up to Adam and kicked him in the sromach. Amy didn't have to come in, I got to go for anyone I wanted to. I bent down and made like I was chocking Adam, but I was actually whispering in his ear.

"I made something up, like you said." I got off of him as Chad was counting.

I walked back over to my corner and tagged in Paul. He put Adam back in the corner and chopped him. Adam fell to the floor and Show pinned him for a two count. Show went and tagged Matt back in. This went on a few times with Matt and Paul tagging in and out.

Snitsky tagged in and hit snake eyes in the corner for a two count. Edge tagged back in and kicked at the arm of Matt, and then locked in a cross arm breaker. Snitsky tagged inside and went for a slam but Matt dropped out the back and hit an inverted DDT. Snitsky tagged in Edge and he nailed Show on the apron to stop him from getting the tag from Matt. Paul came in anyway and laid out Snitsky with a spinebuster. I came in and hit Amy with a face plant. Edge nailed Paul on the outside with the briefcase but Matt was in the ring and hit the Side Effect on Snitsky and then the leg drop off the ropes.

I pushed Amy outside with my feet. Chad made me go back to the corner. I did as I was told but realized that it was a little too late. I saw Amy tripp Matt and noticed that he was chacing her.

"Look," I yelled and pointed to Chad.

"Get in the corner Savannah."

I pointed to Chad. "I'm Serious.

I watched as Matt went for the twist of fate on Adam when Amy kicked Matt in the balls. I just shook my head and got outside the ropes. Chad turned around and watched as Adam speared Matt and got the three count. I jumped in the ring when Adam started hammering away at Matt only to be stopped by Gene.

He smiled evilly at me, I punched him in the stomach only to have him laugh at me. While Gene was hitting me Matt was being hit with a twist of fate from his ex girlfriend. Gene chockslammed me to the mat. Adam and Amy stood over us with their arms held high. As the show went to comercial Chad helped me backstage and Paul helped Matt.

As soon as we go backstage the two helpers said their farewells. Adam was standing there waiting to check on us. He saw Matt first and went to see about him.

"Matt are you ok?"

"Leave me alone Copeland."

"Hey, I was going to do it and go easy on you. That was your ex that did that to you."

I walked in next with Chad's help.

"You ok?"

"Yeah, just a little sore."

"Need to see a doctor?"

"No, It's all good. Matt, are you ok?"

"Yeah,"

"Listen, I know its hard to get through your head about me and Adam, but its true."

"Anna, can I please talk to you?"

"Sure." I looked back at Matt and nodded. We walked away from Adam and into A hallway. "What do you want to get off your chest?"

"Anna, this is wrong."

"How so?"

"Don't you realize all the people that you have hurt in the process?"

"Who? The only one that I hurt was John and to be honest with you he was cheating on me."

"Ok, so you didn't hurt him, but you have hurt others."

"Like who Matthew?"

"Like me. You have hurt me. I thought that we were on the same side I though that we were together on this. We were suppose to be one on this."

"Matt, we were in different boats. Sure Amy was cheating on you with my husband. I forgave him because we are married."

"Anna, Ithousht we were getting closer to each other. Anna, I love you."

Matt then grabbed me and kissed me. I pushed him off and looked at him crazy. I slapped him across the face.

"Matthew. We are in-laws. What were you thinking?" I walked away from him wiping my mouth. This was wrong. He is my brother-in-law and that was how it was going to stay.


	21. September 12, 2005: After Raw

**A/N: I know this has been a while since I have written this, but its not going to be long before I finish this. Only a few more chapters and I am finishing it.**

-Anna's POV-

I walked back to my husbands locker room and flopped down on the bench. Adam looked at me from where he had been. He furred his eyebrow at me before walking over to me. He kneeled down in front of me and took my hand in his.

"What happened?" he asked.

"Nothing, A." I whispered looking away from him.

"I've known you for over 10 years, now spill."

"Ok," I looked at him. "We are making a huge mistake." I sighed, this was hard. "I am going back on everything I have said. We shouldn't be together anymore." I looked away from him as a tear fell. I was breaking my heart as well as his.

"Ann, you do not mean that." He said slowly.

"A, I do mean that." I stood up and walked pass him. "Good bye A. I will always love you." I turned and walked out the door.

Once I was outside the door I let a breath go that I didn't know I was holding. I pulled my phone out from my purse and dialed my lawyers number. Rick answered on the third ring.

"Rick L. Lawfirm."

"Hi Rick, its Savannah Copeland."

"Hey Mrs. Copeland. What can I do for you today?"

"File the papers." I sighed. I knew I was doing the right thing.

"Are you positive this time?"

"Yes, Rick. They are already signed. File them."

"Ok, Hold on." I waited only a minute before he came back on the line. "Savannah, the papers have been filed. You will have your divorce in 30 days. Is there anything else I can help you with today?"

"That will be it, Thanks Rick."

I hung up the phone and made my way to Vince's office. I knocked on the door and walked in. He motioned for me to sit down and I did.

"What can I do for you Anna?" he smiled.

"I'm giving you my notice."

"Oh," his smile faded. "What seems to be the problem?"

"I need time away from the stress. Mar needs one parent at home." I sat back in the chair I had taken and waited for the boss to respond.

"I understand that. Do you think you would want to come back one day?"

"Right now, no. But if I decide I do, I will give you a call."

"Ok, go talk to Bailey and Steph about a retirement match. Its sad to see you go, but don't stay away. You are welcome to come back whenever you like." He stood up and I followed suit. He gave me a hug before I walked at the door.

-1 hour later-

I walked out of creative and started wondering the halls. I had to find Matt. I needed to talk to him. He messed with my head and I wanted to know why. I found the locker room he was in and knocked. Matt opened the door and rolled his eyes when he saw me on the other side.

"If you are going to slap me again don't." Matt said.

I couldn't help myself. I grabbed Matts face and pressed my lips to his. He returned the kiss. We both got lost in each other, until someone cleared his throat.

"What's up with you two?"

"Jay, get lost." I smiled as I walked in the room and shut the door.

"No, seriously, what's going on?" John asked this time.

"Ok, since the 'family' is here I have officially filed for divorce. It will be final in 30 days." I took a deep breath as Bailey walked in the room and winked at me. "I also am retiring at the end of the month." I smiled lightly.

"Shit," Benoit said.

"Why?" John asked.

"I want to be around my daughter. She's going to be 2 this year and I want to be there for her."

"Ok, that still doesn't explain you and Matt." Jay said.

"To put it plain and simple, I love him." I smiled at the rest of the group. Matt found my hand and took it in his, giving it a squeeze. "This was supposed to happen. Adam and Amy helped us be together by what they did."

"Matt, same warning I gave to Adam, I will fuck you up if you hurt Anna and Mar." Chris said with a small smile on his face.

"I will not hurt her like Adam did." He smiled before he turned to me and kissed me.

"Get a Room!" Jay yelled

* * *

I was laying on my bed in my new hotel room texting Chris I. and explaining everything that was going on.

_You were right, thanks. *12/8/03_

_You are welcome, but what about? –Y2J-_

_About A, you were right *12/8/03_

_I didn't want to be, sweetie. –Y2J-_

_I know. *12/8/03_

_What are you going to do? –Y2J-_

_Divorce in 30 days, Retire in 20 days, oh and be with Matt. __ *12/8/03_

_Are you serious? –Y2J-_

_Yeah, I'll call you tomorrow and explain. *12/8/03_

_K –Y2J-_

I put my phone down and smiled. Matt was currently at his hotel packing. We both decided that we needed to stay at another hotel tonight. I thought threw my decisions and realized that this was for the best.


End file.
